The Hummels
by klainebowdrops
Summary: When Kurt and Blaine decide to adopt a big sister for 7 year old Violet, they meet Aubrey; a girl eerily similar to someone they knew in high school. Seems like all roads really do lead back to Ohio.
1. Violet

"Daddy!" shrieked Violet as Blaine was tickling her half to death, "Go tickle papa instead!" "What? Blaine Hummel don't you dare!" Kurt yelled as his husband made his way across the giant double bed they shared, most nights with their daughter too. By the time Kurt had said it, Blaine was stroking his finger up his back, knowing that was where he could affect Kurt the most. Kurt shivered as he did so, knowing that was Blaine's intention, for a moment they forgot all about Violet, as they were drowning in love for each other. *Cough* Kurt gave his husband a stern look as if to say "Our 7 year old is still sat there, you know." Blaine caught on and quickly removed his fingers from Kurt's spine and continued to tickle Violet. Kurt stood up off the bed, and walked over to the doorway where he rested his head and watched the joy of the scene he was witnessing, he had Blaine, and they had their beautiful daughter too.

The phone rang, and Kurt ran to get it from the island in their living room. He picked it up and spoke into the phone. "Hello, this is Kurt Hummel, whom am i speaking too?" he said in a curious tone. "Mr Hummel, it's Jennifer from the adoption agency, we are delighted to tell you that we've checked everything over, and Aubrey is ready to join you whenever you want." "Really? Oh wow, ok thank you so much, we will come and collect her this weekend, so we have time to prepare her room". Kurt told her the time they would be collecting her and thanked her again, more meaningfully that time. He ran back into the master bedroom, only to find Blaine led on their bed, reading their daughter Violet her favourite book, 'The Land Of Stories'. Violet looked up from her dad's shoulder, which she had snuggled into and saw her other daddy making his way to the other side of the bed. "Papa, what's wrong?" Violet said sadly. "Nothing sweetie, I just need to talk to Daddy in private", he said with a smile. "Okay I'll go and get my pygmies on", Violet said happily. Kurt always laughed when she called them that. She skipped out of the room, humming a made-up tune to herself.

"So what did you need to talk about?" Blaine said quietly, just in case Violet decided to eavesdrop. "We got her Blaine, we got Aubrey!" "KURT THAT'S AMAZING!" Blaine said a little too loudly, forgetting they had a very curious 7 year old in the next room. As soon as he shouted, he clamped his hand over his mouth, realising how loud he had been. By this time, Violet was coming back from her room to see what the noise was. "Violet, you can stop hiding now, we know your listening" Kurt shouted from the bed. Violet peeked from behind the doorframe, afraid she would be told off for eavesdropping. "It's ok sweetie, we're too excited to tell you off at the moment" Blaine said with a soothing smile, almost reading her mind. "Come and sit with us, we have something to tell you". Blaine said patting a space on the bed for Violet to clamber onto. " On saturday, we're going to meet your new big sister" Kurt told her. A smile spread across her face as she looked between her two dads, deciding which one to ask. She settled on Blaine, looking into his hazel-green eyes, which were strangely similar to hers. "What's her name daddy?" "Her name is Aubrey, and she's 13." "That's a pretty name" Violet stated to her daddy. "I thought that too sweetie" Kurt said to her, grinning immensely at their daughter's reaction.

They'd had Violet from birth, through mixed sperm and their surrogate, Sugar, Who was a friend from high school, and adored Violet nearly as much as her dad's did. This would be the first time they were adopting, and Kurt and Blaine were nearly bursting with excitement. They'd read Aubrey's file, and had been told all about her, but this would be the first time they were meeting her in person, and if all went well, she would come home with them temporarily, then hopefully on a permanent basis. "Right, well after all that excitement, I need to sleep, and so do you young lady" Kurt said sternly, with a hint of tiredness in his voice. "I want to hear more about her!" Violet whined, Blaine chuckled and said "We'll tell you more in the morning, okay?" "Okaaaay" Violet rolled her eyes, a quality she got from Kurt. " Night Papa, night Daddy" she said sloping off to bed. "Good night princess, sweet dreams" Kurt and Blaine said in unison, as they did every night which made Violet laugh.

Blaine sighed, staring at his husband in amazement, "Just think, this time next week, we could have another Hummel to look after" he said to his husband, who was busy combing his hair in a mirror on the nightstand. He was interrupted by Blaine, who had now crawled behind his husband, nuzzling his neck with his head. Kurt loved the way Blaine's unruly curls felt against his soft, porcelain skin as he turned to face his husband. As soon as he saw Blaine's eyes, he knew something was wrong. "What's wrong babe?" Kurt said gently as he gave Blaine's lips a soft kiss. "What if she doesn't like us Kurt? or what if she doesn't like Violet?" Blaine asked him worriedly. " How could she not like us? Your charming, I'm fabulous and we both already care for her a lot. And there's no way in hell she won't love Violet, everybody does." Kurt gave him a reassuring smile and kissed him again, more passionately this time. They led down next to each other and cuddled for several minutes, before Kurt fell asleep on Blaine's chest, arms hooked around his waist. He saw a little shadow in the doorway, and immediately whispered for her to come in. He slowly unhooked himself from his sleeping Husband, and replaced his chest with a pillow, knowing Kurt would wake without something there to hold.

He sat on the end of the bed, with Violet on his lap, resting her head on his shoulder the exact way he did to Kurt about an hour ago. He slowly felt Violet fall asleep, so he picked her up, placed her in Kurt's arms, removed the pillow and led next to them watching the twoe people he loved more than anything else sleep soundly. He couldn't get back to sleep, so he snuck out of bed and into the recording booth that he and Kurt had installed so that Blaine could work there, whenever he was hired to write a song. He picked up his guitar, locked the booth door and sank down into the leather couch he had picked for the room. Kurt had chosen the décor for the entire apartment, but decided since he would be the one using it, Blaine should decorate the booth.

Blaine had gone for a simple shade of light blue, with a whiteboard attached to one of the walls, to write song ideas on. On the other side of the booth there was a microphone, piano and a set of headphones, as well as a sound deck. Blaine was working his way up to being a music producer, but wasn't quite there yet. He started to play, and after 2 or 3 hours, he was too tired to write anymore. He put down the guitar, unlocked the sound booth and snuck back into bed, cuddling up to his family.

That morning, Kurt was woken by the sound of Violet scolding her daddy for something he had done. "Daddy, you nearly burnt Papa's french toast! I know how to pour juice you just get his toast!" Kurt chuckled to himself, impressed by how in control Violet sounded. He heard them coming back into the bedroom, so he quickly shot under the cover, pretending to be asleep for Violet's sake. He was "woken up" by Blaine shaking him gently, telling him they had a surprise. Kurt sat up, mocking a shocked but delighted face as he saw Violet at the foot of their bed, carrying a glass of pineapple juice and a plate stacked with french toast. "What's this for?" he asked Blaine, Blaine smiled and said "Just for always being you". Kurt beamed and took the breakfast from Violet, inviting her to sit next to him. "So," Kurt said between bites of french toast, "What do you want to know about your new sister?" Violet grinned and looked up to her Papa, "Everything". she said sweetly.


	2. The Girl With Pink Hair

**Chapter Two: The Girl With Pink Hair.**

**Aubrey was getting ready; spritzing hairspray into her choppy, light pink hair and then ruffling it with a towel, to get the 'scruffy chic' look she had decided to adopt. She was wearing a grey cut off top with the Rolling Stones logo on it, black skinny jeans slashed to pieces and a pair of red knock-off converse. "I bet they won't even turn up, they never do." Aubrey sneered. She and her roommate Talia were talking about the people Aubrey was supposed to be meeting today, in hope of adopting her. "One look at me, and they'll make a run for the little kids, just like the others have" Aubrey said, sitting on her bed, feet on the headrest."I don't know Aub, these people sound different. They could be the ones." Her roommate sighed, knowing she couldn't change Aubrey's mind. "Don't be naive Talia, no one will ever want to adopt me." "Someone does. Just, don't freeze them out, they sound like nice people." The girl advised"Whatever. They all do." Aubrey murmured as she walked out the room..."Bye Violet, Be good for Sugar!" Blaine yelled from the car. Sugar opened the door, gave Kurt a hug and then lifted Violet up into the air. "Hi you! Are you excited?" Sugar squealed. "I sure am Aunt Sugar!" Kurt said his goodbyes and headed back to the car. He got in, put his seatbelt on, gave Blaine a quick kiss on the nose and started driving. Blaine stared at his husband with love in his eyes the whole way there. "Okay, have I got something on my face or are you just checking me out?" Kurt said sarcastically. "No, and no. I'm just trying to take all this in. You, Violet, the adoption. Sometimes it just makes me think what I did to deserve it all." Kurt smiled; he secretly loved it when Blaine went all cheesy. "You deserve it, because you do. Plain and simple." Kurt told him. Blaine smiled, still in a trance. He snapped back to reality by the sound of Kurt unbuckling his seatbelt. They were here. They were moments away from meeting their potential daughter...They were greeted by a tall woman who introduced herself as Jennifer. "Mr and Mr Hummel, nice to finally meet you" Jennifer said, shaking their hands. They followed her into a small room, only just big enough for the table and chairs in there. "Stay here, I'll just go and get Aubrey." She walked out, leaving Kurt and Blaine to take in the situation. Blaine felt a soft hand squeeze his under the table in reassurance. "This is it Blaine, this could be her" Kurt said excitedly. Jennifer came back, followed by a petite girl with scruffy clothes and pink hair. She didn't look at them, just slouched into a chair and stared at her nails."Aubrey, this is Kurt and Blaine Hummel. They're interested in adopting you." Jennifer told her. She looked up, at the couple sat in front of her, she was expecting two flamboyant, suburban men, but instead she saw a young couple, the one with gelled back hair was holding out his hand for her to shake. She stared at the hand for a minute, before rolling her eyes. Blaine caught onto this and pulled his hand back, clearing his throat. "Hi Aubrey, it's great to meet you. I'm Kurt, and this is my husband Blaine." He smiled at her, staring into her bluey-grey eyes, eerily similar to his. "Hi." Aubrey said bluntly. "We'd love to get you know you, if that's okay," Kurt continued, smiling gently at her. "There's nothing to know, I'm just another messed up care kid who likes old music and dyed her hair in an act of protest." Aubrey stated to him, looking down at her hands again. "Well, uh, we believe there's more than meets the eye" Blaine piped up. "Everyone has a back story, no matter how small it is. Aubrey gave Blaine a stony look, even though she knew he was trying. "Yeah, well that's as small as mine gets. Tell me this, why me? There are tons of little kids here, surely you would want one of them?""We already have a little girl, her name is Violet" Blaine told her. "She's the main reason we're doing this, so she has someone to grow up with." Aubrey looked amused. "Right. And you think I'M big sister material? Look at me, I'm not someone's sister, I'm too damaged." Kurt's eyes saddened. Aubrey reminded him of a girl in his high school Glee club who went through a similar phase of dark clothes and heavy jewellery. "Trust us, one look at her and your wall of ice will melt" Kurt said. Aubrey thought back to her roommates words earlier that day, "They could be the ones. Don't freeze them out." Talia's words were going round her head like a mantra. "Mhm. So, IF I decide to go with you, what would we do?" Aubrey said, trying to look not so interested and failing. Kurt's eyes lit up, he was worried that the 'wall of ice' comment might have made her back away. "Well, we could spend the day at the apartment, just hanging out, or we could go into the city. It's your choice." Blaine gave her a small smile."The apartment might be good." Aubrey stated. "Let's go there." Kurt looked up at Jennifer, who nodded at him in approval. "Okay! Why don't you go and get your things while we go through the papers? We'll meet you out front." Blaine patted her shoulder lightly, following Kurt and Jennifer to the front desk. Aubrey went up to her room, thinking of what to pack. She decided to take her laptop, mobile and a few magazines. She grabbed her denim shirt, black over-shoulder bag and starting walking out. She bumped into Talia on her way out. Talia spotted Aubrey carrying her things, "Aubrey! See, I knew you'd like them! So where are they taking you?" Talia said giddily. "Relax, Talia, we're just hanging at their apartment today, nothing special. This is just in case I get bored." She gestured to her things. "Whatever you say Aub, have fun!" Her roommate gave her a quick hug and went back to her got to the front desk where Kurt was signing them out. Jennifer sighed, "Aubrey, do you have to take that with you?" Referring to her laptop. "Yeah, I do. Are we going now?" She looked to Kurt. "Yeah, Blaine's in the car, come on." She followed him out to see the couple's huge, Red Navigator humming in the car park. She got in the back and put her stuff on the seat next to her. Blaine turned on the stereo, and Perfect by P!nk started playing. Next thing she knew, Kurt and Blaine were singing to each other, quite loudly. Aubrey was stunned by how good their voices were. Kurt saw her in the rear view mirror and laughed looking round at Aubrey. "Sorry, we do this every time we're in the car. It's a kind of tradition." Aubrey smiled without realising, and Kurt smiled back. ...They got to the apartment and Aubrey couldn't believe her eyes. It was nothing like she imagined, she thought it would be all fluffy and cute, but instead it was modern, with an old-fashioned twist. There was an emerald green coloured sofa, with 2 black storage units, a huge tv, and 4 suede, cream beanbags in a corner. Near the back of the room, she spotted a glass cabinet. She walked over to it to see a framed wedding photo, certificate, a birth certificate, and a small award in the shape of a mannequin. In the photo Kurt and Blaine were stood in the middle surrounded by people, including a very tall man and an ageing, bald man who looked like Kurt. Even in the picture, these people looked like some of the kindest on the settled herself on one of the beanbags, reading the latest edition of Vogue. She got to the bottom of an article, when a name caught her eye. "Surely not?" she whispered to herself. She looked over to Kurt, who was in the middle of sewing a fabric badge to one of his sweaters. She walked towards him, watching over his shoulder. Kurt felt her behind him, and turned his head, seeing the magazine in her hand. He recognised the article and laughed. "In case you're wondering, yes. That's me." "You work for VOGUE?" Aubrey said in a state of shock. Then she remembered the award she had seen in the glass cabinet earlier. It made sense now. "Yes, I do. I'm the deputy junior editor." Kurt told her. "Wow. That's awesome. So, if you work for Vogue, what does Blaine do?" Aubrey asked him, looking over to Blaine, who was making dinner. "Well, at the moment, he writes songs for other people. But he's working his way up into producing music. That's why we had that installed" Kurt said, pointing to a little room. "It's his own studio" Kurt explained. "Whenever he has to work, he goes in there. I let him decorate him seeing as I basically did the whole apartment. I'll give you the tour if you want". "Okay." Aubrey gave Kurt a smile that told him that she was warming to them."Okay, well the lasagne's in the oven, so I'll go and pick up Violet." "Bye honey" Kurt said. Blaine gave him a quick kiss and headed out. "So, Aubrey. Want to help me make dessert?" Kurt asked her. "I've never done any baking before. What are we making?" "I thought we could make a cheesecake. It's fairly easy, why don't you start by crumbling up the biscuits for the base?" Kurt pointed to the packet of digestive biscuits on the counter. "Okay" Aubrey smiled. She soon finished crushing the biscuits and flattening them into the tray. Kurt added the cream to the top of the biscuits and put it into the fridge. "Right, that's done. What should we do now?" Kurt asked her. "Hmm...what movies do you have?" Aubrey said, walking over to the bookcase that held their DVDs. She browsed through them, and came across The Little Mermaid. She looked at it, but then put it back. "I won't judge you if you want to watch that. It's Blaine's favourite." "Okay then." Aubrey took the DVD out. "Actually," Kurt interrupted, "It might be an idea to watch it after dinner with the others. You can help me with something else instead." Kurt walked to his and Blaine's bedroom, then came out minutes later with a huge pile of jewellery catalogues. Aubrey stared at them, confused. "It's Blaine and I's 5th wedding anniversary soon, and for once, I'm completely stumped on what to buy him." "That's so sweet" Aubrey smiled. "What sort of things is he into? "Food, Music, Disney, anything teenagers are into really" Kurt joked. "Does he play guitar?" Aubrey remembered Kurt saying he was a songwriter. "Yep, Guitar, Violin, Piano, and Drums." "Wow, that's a lot! Why don't you buy him a guitar case?" Aubrey suggested. "A guitar case! Oh Aubrey that's a brilliant idea! I could buy it plain and decorate it personally!" Kurt was buzzing with ideas, when he heard Blaine's key in the door. "Quick, hide the catalogues!" Aubrey stashed them under the sofa, just as Violet ran up to her."Hi! I'm Violet!" She launched Aubrey into a hug. Kurt laughed from the kitchen. "Easy Violet, don't scare her!" He yelled from the kitchen where Blaine was serving the lasagne. "Violet, let her go, dinner's ready!" Blaine shouted. They all sat down at the table, Kurt opposite Blaine, Aubrey opposite Violet. "Mm." Kurt said, swallowing a mouthful of lasagne. "After dinner I promised Aubrey we'd watch The Little Mermaid. "Ah! My girl, you have taste!" Blaine teased her. They finished their dinner and went over to the sofa, Aubrey sat on the beanbag she had silently christened as hers. She was going to be here a while. Violet sat on the floor, eyes glued to the screen as usual. Aubrey looked over to the sofa and smiled. Kurt and Blaine were snuggled up, ignoring the movie and just staring into each other's eyes, clearly hypnotised by each other. "Hey Violet, let's give your dads some space. Come help me put my stuff away?" Aubrey whispered to her. "Sure" Violet beamed, glad that Aubrey was actually talking to looked up from where Kurt was laid on him. "Umm, Kurt. Where are the girls?" "I was too lost in your eyes to notice them move. They must of gone into the guest room." Kurt got up off Blaine and walked over to the room, putting his head on the doorframe. Blaine came up behind him and put his arms around Kurt's waist. They both smiled as they saw the girls were sorting out Aubrey's bed. "Oh" Aubrey saw them stood there. "I hope it's okay, I'm just really tired." "Of course it's okay, goodnight Aubrey. Violet come on, bedtime for you too." Blaine gestured his head telling Violet to get out. "Okay Daddy. Night Aubrey" she gave Aubrey a quick hug and skipped off to bed. "Goodnight, Aubrey. We'll see you in the morning." Kurt yawned. He and Blaine headed to bed. They lay down after getting their night clothes on. "Do you think she likes us?" Blaine said to his husband. "I really do. Let's just hope she decides to stay." Kurt smiled. He planted a kiss on Blaine's nose, and settled down to sleep.**


	3. A Very Hummel Weekend

A/N: Thanks to everyone for the reviews, they're all nice so far, I'm glad you like the story. I've been hoping to update every wednesday, but I'm away next week so there won't be a new chapter*sad face*. I'm back next thursday tough, so hopefully the chapter will be up on friday:). Please check out my other fic, it's the story of Hairspray but its based on Klaine. I'd love for you to read that:)! Bye for now.x

Blaine whined from the bedroom doorway, it was quite early but Kurt and Violet were wide awake and making breakfast. Kurt laughed at the sight of early morning Blaine, an unruly pile of curls. Blaine wandered over to where Kurt was pouring coffee for them both. He wrapped his arms around his waist and pressed his head into Kurt's shoulder. "Wow, Blaine! You really need coffee. Like, now."

"Mm, coffee. Gimme." Blaine just about managed to get his words out, before taking the cup from Kurt. He went to take a sip when "Blaine, honey-" Blaine spat the coffee over the countertop.  
Kurt laughed. "That's my one. This, is yours." Kurt handed him another cup.

"Papa the toast!" Violet yelled from the kitchen. Kurt ran up to the grill, where his and Violet's french toast had started to burn.

"Oh no, now I have to make more!" Kurt moaned. "Blaine Hummel-Anderson, I'm blaming you for this!" Kurt said playfully. He looked at the clock, and sighed. "I haven't got time, we have to go and get Aubrey in half an hour. Sorry Violet, looks like it's either burnt french toast or cereal."

"FROOT LOOPS!" Violet was almost screaming with happiness as Kurt took the box out the cupboard. He didn't let her have them often, as they were full of sugar.  
Blaine whined again, this time from the sofa. "Violet, sweetie, be a bit quieter, Daddy hasn't fully woken up yet."

"Well Daddy has better wake up soon, or I'm confiscating his hair gel." Kurt walked over to the sofa, kissed Blaine's nose with a smirk, and patted him on the shoulder, trying to direct him to the bedroom. "Now go."

Blaine was soon dressed, and a bit more awake. He had one more cup of coffee and some cereal, before making sure Violet was ready. Kurt came out of the bathroom, after obviously checking his hair again. They headed out to the car and started to drive to the adoption centre. They had been visiting Aubrey for a while now, and today she was spending her first weekend with them. They arrived earlier than expected, so they stayed in the car for a few minutes.  
"Daddy, Papa, come on! I wanna see Aubrey!" Violet exclaimed from the back seat.  
Kurt and Blaine laughed at her eagerness. "I'm sure she wants to see you too Violet, but we can't be too early." Kurt said to her.  
"Well," Blaine piped up. "A few minutes won't matter, I suppose. Come on Violet."  
They got out of the car and were greeted again by Jennifer, who was Aubrey's personal social worker. "Mr and Mr Hummel-Anderson, great to see you again. Aubrey's already in the waiting room, if you'll follow me." She smiled and led them into the small room they were used to.  
Violet ran into the room, ahead of her parents and Jennifer and launched Aubrey into a massive hug.

"Hey, Violet!" Aubrey said, hugging her back.

"Are you excited Aubrey? Grandpa Burt and Grandma Carole are the best!" Violet was squealing now.  
Kurt cleared his throat from the doorway, raising an eyebrow at Violet. "Violet, calm down. They aren't even in New York yet."

"Okay, Papa." Violet said, slightly deflated.

"Hey Aubrey." Blaine smiled and gave her a quick hug, as did Kurt.  
She smiled and hugged them back, not too keenly. Although she liked these people, she was still being careful not to let her guard down too much.

"So what are we doing today?" Aubrey asked Blaine.

"Well, if you would like to, we'd like to invite you to stay this weekend." Blaine smiled at her.

Aubrey froze and Kurt looked worried. "Y-you don't have to decide straight away." Aubrey looked up at him. "You can think about it and we can come back if you decide you want to stay."

"I'll think about it, and tell Jennifer later, sorry." Aubrey said quietly, feeling a bit guilty. She saw how excited they had been, and how Violet's face had dropped.  
Kurt exhaled. "That's perfectly fine, Aubrey. Your room will be ready, regardless of your decision. Just call us when you decide."

"Okay, thanks Kurt. I'm really sorry Violet, I know you were really excited." Aubrey looked at Violet apologetically.

"That's okay, I'll just go over to Aunt Sugar's house." She smiled a bit that time.  
They said their goodbyes to Aubrey, signed the latest paperwork and left the building. Aubrey just looked at Jennifer and waltzed back to her room. Her roommate, Talia was reading a magazine on her bed when Aubrey got back.

"Hey" Talia said, a bit confused. "Weren't you seeing the Hummels today?"  
Aubrey sighed, sitting on her bed. "They invited me to stay, just for the weekend, but still."

"Aubrey that's great news! Wait...so, why are you here?" Talia said, more confused than ever.  
Aubrey sighed again. "I don't know. They invited me, and I freaked. They said I can always go later if I change my mind."

"Will you change your mind?" Talia sounded more serious than curious.

"Honestly, I want to go. But it's me; I'm bound to do something to screw it up."

"Aubrey, you like them, they obviously like you. Just go for it." Talia was practically forcing her to the door now. "Speak to Jennifer, and go and get a family!"

Kurt got back to the apartment, and slumped onto the sofa, not even taking his shoes off. Blaine shut the door and then snuggled into his husband putting his knees up on the sofa.  
"I really thought she'd want to stay with us Blaine." Kurt said sadly.  
"Me too baby, me too. She might still change her mind though." Blaine said reassuringly.

Just as he said that, the phone rang. It had been 2 hours since they had seen Aubrey, they'd gone to Sugar's house and let Violet play with her friend Phoebe, Sugar's daughter with her husband Rory. They had left Violet there for the night. Kurt walked over to the phone, checked the caller i.d. and stared at Blaine in amazement.  
"Are you a damn psychic or something? It's Jennifer!" Kurt squealed.

"Answer it then!"

"Hello? Oh, hi Jennifer. Uh huh, yeah, really? Oh thank you so much, we'll be there soon! Bye Jennifer. Blaine grab your keys!" Kurt was practically charging out the front door with happiness. Blaine laughed and followed him to the car.  
He grabbed Kurt by the shoulders sternly. "Kurt, calm down. You don't want to scare her."  
"I know, I'm just so happy she decided to stay!" Kurt was getting loud again.

"So am I, but we need to be calm. We'll take her for coffee first, and ask her what she wants to do for the day."  
"Sounds like a good plan." Kurt smiled.  
They arrived at the adoption centre for the second time that day, and Aubrey was already at the entrance with Jennifer, who was holding the necessary paperwork.

"Hey Aubrey, we're really glad you changed your mind." Blaine smiled at her.  
Aubrey smiled slightly, she was secretly glad too. "So where are we going?" She looked at Kurt.

"Well, it's up to you, but we're definitely getting coffee before anything else. Is that okay?"

"That's fine." Aubrey smiled a bit more that time.  
Blaine finished filling in the paperwork, gave it back to Jennifer and took Aubrey's bags to the car. They got in the car, and Aubrey was surprised when Violet wasn't there. Kurt saw her confusion. "Violet's staying with her friend tonight, but she'll be back tomorrow." He explained.

Blaine turned on the radio; 'Something's Coming' from "West Side Story" started playing. He obviously had the Broadway station on. Kurt gushed at the song.  
"Oh, Blaine, remember when you sang this in high school? You were amazing!"  
Blaine laughed, remembering how Kurt had given him flowers after his audition. It was moments like that which made Blaine love him even more. He started to sing along, making Kurt flail even more.  
Aubrey laughed to herself, staring out of the window. They were right in the middle of Times Square. She took a deep breath in, saving each picture in her mind. They arrived at Starbucks and Kurt grabbed them a table, before motioning Aubrey to sit down and joining Blaine in the cue. They ordered for each other, a tradition they'd had since high school, and bought Aubrey a hot chocolate. Kurt handed her the drink carefully, then sat next to Blaine opposite Aubrey.  
"Mm." Blaine said between sips of his Medium Drip. "As much as I love Starbucks, it'll never be The Lima Bean."  
Kurt nodded in agreement, seeing Aubrey look confused again. "The Lima Bean was our old coffee shop back in Ohio. Over half of our dates took place there. It's where we first bonded, it's where I told Blaine I liked him, and it's also where we said our first 'I Love You's '. Kurt was staring at Blaine at this point, smiling.

"Who said it first?" Aubrey asked them curiously.

"That would be me. Kurt had just got back from New York with his old Glee Club, and he was going on and on about his trip. He was halfway through something about Breakfast At Tiffany's when I told him." Blaine was staring and smiling back at this point. Kurt coughed and turned one eye to look at Aubrey, who was smiling into her hot chocolate. Kurt's mobile rang and he picked it up quickly when he saw who it was.

"Hello? Ms Wintour. What's going on? What? No! Oh this can't be happening. Yes the layout is at my place." He rubbed his hand across his temple in annoyance. His eyes suddenly lit up with an idea. "Ms Wintour, seeing as I'm on leave, and not supposed to come in, can I bring a couple of people with me? Yes, one of them is Blaine. Okay, thank you, I'll be there soon. Bye."  
He put the phone down and sighed. "Well, Aubrey, how'd you like to see the inner workings of Vogue?" Kurt smirked a little.

"Seriously? That'd be so cool!" Aubrey was nearly shouting, not caring that she'd just let her guard slip down a whole lot more than she wanted it too.  
Kurt chuckled, then looked back at Blaine who was looking a bit dazed. "Don't think we're leaving you alone, Blaine." Kurt leaned into his ear and whispered "There's gonna be bowties."

Blaine giggled, and planted a tiny kiss on Kurt's nose. "Let's get going then, you need to go back to the apartment right?" Kurt nodded, and stood up to leave, Aubrey and Blaine following behind him and they drove towards home.  
*******

Kurt quickly ran into the apartment, grabbed his work folder and got back in the Navigator. Blaine drove them to Vogue, where Kurt signed them in as visitors.  
"Stay here, I'll just go and take this to Anna. Then I'll give you the tour." Kurt walked off in the direction of the offices. He came back a few minutes later, to where Blaine and Aubrey were sat down.  
"This way you two, I'll show you the writing block." He walked them through a big glass door which said 'Writers' in big red letters. There were desks everywhere, people typing extremely fast on all the computers. There was a door at the back, behind all the desks. It said 'Kurt Anderson-Hummel: Assistant Junior Editor.' Kurt opened the door and gestured for them both to go in. Kurt's office was similar to how Aubrey imagined it would be. There was an A6 size cork board, which was covered in magazine clippings and post-it notes on the wall. His desk was mahogany with silver drawer handles. Several papers were stacked in the middle of the desk. On the side, there was the same wedding photo Aubrey had seen in the apartment, and a picture of Violet. The latest issue was on top of the papers, waiting to be approved by Kurt to go onto Ms Wintour.  
"I'm not actually allowed to show you anywhere else, company policy. I'm really sorry Aubrey, I know it's not much." Kurt said guiltily.

"Are you kidding? This is amazing! I'm in the VOGUE building!" Aubrey said, not hiding her smile this time.  
Blaine frowned and Kurt saw him. "Blaine, what's wrong?"

"You said there would be bowties." Blaine said, crossing his arms sulking.  
Kurt laughed at how adorable his husband was being. "Blaine, you have enough bowties. You sound like a toddler denied candy. Come on, let's go home and I'll make you bowtie cookies."  
Blaine grinned, and practically sped back through the offices to the car. He could never resist Kurt's baking, especially if there were bowties involved.


	4. The Box

"Hello?"

"Hey, Dad it's Kurt"

"Hey, Kurt, are you okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine, it's just..i've had an email from my boss and she says that we're putting on an emergency show next week, So I don't think we're gonna make it to Lima, I'm really sorry Dad."

"Oh. Okay, kid. So when are you gonna come and see us?"

"I think we're coming back to Lima for our anniversary next month so we can visit you then."

"Alright, Kurt. Was that it?"

"Well there's some other news but Blaine isn't here right now and I can't tell you without him. I can call you back later on when he's here, just, make sure Carole is there too, alright?"

"Okay, kid. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Dad, love you."

"I love you too Kurt."

Kurt hung up the phone, feeling slightly guilty. He could hear the disappointment in his dad's voice when he cancelled their visit. He really did want to go back to Lima, but his workload was just too great.

"-And Miss Riley said that my picture of a unicorn was really good, Daddy!" Violet and Blaine came bounding through the front door, home from school.

"That's great sweetie!" Blaine told her, before spotting the expression on Kurt's face.

"Violet, go and get changed, okay sweetie?" Blaine pointed to her bedroom.

Violet skipped off to her room and Blaine sat down next to Kurt taking his hands in his.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" Blaine said worriedly.

"I just rang my dad to tell him we couldn't go next week, and I could hear how sad he was Blaine. I feel so guilty." Kurt said sadly.

"Hey, look at me." Blaine turned Kurt's head. "You didn't plan for this to happen did you? You can't help it if you have to work. Your dad understands that it's important." Blaine reassured him.

Kurt sighed. "I guess you're right, but we need to call him back anyway, I said as soon as you got in we'd tell him our news."

"Okay then, dial away." Blaine said.

Kurt dialled the number and set the phone on the table, setting it onto loudspeaker.

"Hey, Dad. Blaine just got back with Violet. Are you with Carole?"

"Yup, we're both here. What's your news?"

Violet came back into the room and Blaine gestured silently for her to sit on his knee.

"Okay, well you know that we've been having home visits with Aubrey for the past few months? Well, we're going to adopt her!"

There was a squeaking noise emitted from the phone before Carole exclaimed  
"Oh Kurt, Blaine that's wonderful news! We're so happy for you!"

Kurt laughed."Thanks Carole. Dad?"

There was a long silence.

"I'm really happy for you guys." Burt said slowly.

Kurt sighed with relief. "Thanks dad. We can't wait for you guys to meet her, you're gonna get along great I think."

"Oh, I'm sure we will" Carole gushed.

Burt just grunted in agreement.

"Okay, well do you wanna talk to Violet? Kurt and I need to start on Aubrey's room" Blaine chimed in.

"Of course we want to talk to her! You guys go and let Violet tell me about school."

"Okay, Bye Burt, Bye Carole!"

There were various goodbyes and they took the phone off loudspeaker so Violet could talk to them. Kurt and Blaine went off to Aubrey's room to sort through their stuff. Kurt picked up a box that had a picture of them on a plastic dinosaur from their prom stuck to the front. Kurt laughed at the picture.

"I still think Puck put something in the punch that night." Kurt said giggling. Blaine came up behind him to see what he was going on about. He laughed when he saw.

"Knowing Puck, he probably did. What's in the box?" He asked, resting his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"I'm not 100% sure. I'll open it." Kurt said.

He took the tape off of the box and opened it to find all the things from their high school relationship.

"Oh Blaine, it's all our old stuff, look!" Kurt gushed, going through the box. There was Kurt's campaign poster from his senior year, there were their prom pictures, the sceptre and crown from when Kurt had won Prom Queen, and at the bottom of the box was a small, red leather box. Kurt reached into the bottom and pulled out the little box.

Blaine spotted the box in Kurt's hand, and he placed his own hand over Kurt's and the box. Kurt's eyes glistened as they started to water. Blaine stared at him and smiled.  
He looked down at the box then back up to Kurt.

"To always love you. To defend you, even if I know your wrong. To surprise you. To always pick up your phone call, no matter what I'm doing. To bake you cookies, at least twice a year. To kiss you wherever and whenever you want. But mostly just to make sure you remember how perfectly imperfect you are."

Kurt's was crying by now, so Blaine hugged him and wiped away his tears.

"I meant every word of it" Blaine whispered, almost to himself.

"You realise that it's more me making you cookies, and most definitely more than twice a year." Kurt teased.

"Oh, hush you. Come on, we can't sit here and reminisce all day, we have tidying to do." Blaine stood up.

Kurt groaned, but stood up and carried on tidying anyway.

*******

After going through all the boxes and organising all of their stuff, they walked out of the guest room and into the living room, where Violet was still talking to Carole.

"- She really liked my drawing Grandma Carole! She said that I could be really talented at art! Miss Riley is really nice, you'd like her a lot Grandma Carole. Okay then, Bye Bye Grandma Carole, Bye Grandpa Burt!" Violet hung up the phone and Kurt and Blaine joined her on the sofa.

"Did you have a nice chat with Grandma Carole, sweetie?" Kurt asked her.

"Yep! I told her all about my drawings!" Violet beamed.

"Well seeing as your SO good at drawing, why haven't you brought any home?" Blaine asked her.

"Miss Riley said that they will be safer at school. I have a special folder and everything." Violet informed him proudly.

"In that case, why don't you go and draw something for us now then?" Kurt patted her shoulder as signal for her to go.

"Okay, papa." Violet ran off to get her pencils.

Blaine snuggled up to Kurt on the sofa, head on his chest.

"Blaine, we don't have time for cuddles. You know you need to get to work." Kurt pressed a short kiss to his forehead. Besides, I need to go through the snapshots for this stupid show."

A few days earlier, Blaine had gotten a phone call. An unknown musical writer wanted to hire him to write songs for his new project, and of course Blaine accepted.

Kurt got up and went into the bedroom, making sure Blaine was in his booth before sneaking out. He quietly grabbed the box they had been going through earlier and snuck it back into their room. Those snapshots could wait one more day. The thing Kurt was focusing on, was Blaine's anniversary present.


	5. The Tree Fall

**A/N: Any spelling/grammar mistakes are on me, I didn't have time to send this to my beta this week. Both me and my beta are starting school again tomorrow so I have no idea when I will have time to write. I will try my best to update every wednesday like I have been(yes I know its not wednesday) but no promises, sorry. I still can't believe people read this, after some of the fics I've read I wasn't expecting any response. Thank you to everyone who reads this, and tweet me your reviews, I love them! My twitter is klainebowdrops and my beta is TheLandOfKlaine. Hope you enjoy this chapter:-)!xo.**

****"Blaine, I need to pack the food!" Kurt chuckled.

As much as he loved his husband's light kisses, he really did need to pack the food. Blaine went in for another kiss, but this time he was swatted lightly on the nose by Kurt. He backed away, pouting.

"Ow! Kurt!" Blaine said sarcastically, still pouting at his husband.

"You deserved that one, Blaine. Now go and check on the girls." Kurt said pointedly.

Blaine sauntered off to check on Violet and Aubrey, who were getting ready. He laughed when he saw them bickering.

"Having trouble there, girls?" Blaine quipped.

Both girls turned to look at him icily. Blaine just rolled his eyes.

"Daddy, tell Aubrey that the disney colouring book is better than the doggy one!" Violet shrieked, sporting a pout similar to Blaine's.

"Well-"

Aubrey interrupted "No Violet, the dogs are better cause you need more colours for disney and there isn't room in the bag!"

Blaine rolled his eyes again, before coming up with a compromise.  
"Tell you what, bring both books, but make up the colours. Sound fair?" Blaine raised an eyebrow.

Aubrey blushed, annoyed she didn't think of that.  
"Okay, Daddy!" Violet beamed.

Blaine laughed again before heading back to the lounge.

"Everything ok?" Kurt called from where he was chopping fruit.

Blaine sighed happily. "Fine, they were just fighting over colouring books."

Kurt laughed lightly and put the tupperware box of fruit into the basket. He carried to basket over to the sofa and snuggled up to Blaine.

"Ready?" Blaine asked him.  
"Yup." Kurt nodded against his chest.

"Violet, be careful!" Kurt shouted from the picnic blanket as Violet started to climb a very big tree with Aubrey.

He and Blaine had taken the girls to central park, because it was just too gorgeously sunny outside to stay in like they usually did on sundays. Aubrey was a part of the Hummel clan, no doubt about it. Even if they hadn't officially adopted her yet, she was there to stay. She couldn't of reacted better when Kurt and Blaine said they wanted to make it official. Jennifer had ran them through the process and explained all the paperwork early on, and Kurt was sure it would be any day now they would get the phone call.

Blaine sighed contently at the scene in front of him. Everything to him was perfect. He had Kurt, and the girls. He had been busting his butt over the songs for this 'unknown musical writer'. He had been given a brief outline for the songs, but creative decisions were entirely up to him. He shifted his head which was laying on Kurt's chest and moved up to look into Kurt's eyes. Kurt wasn't paying attention but he could feel Blaine's eyes on his, so he just smiled more. He had his eyes on Violet constantly, watching as she climbed higher into the tree.

Suddenly they heard a shriek and automatically knew it was Aubrey. They rushed over to see Aubrey led on the floor in pain. Kurt looked down, at Aubrey's leg. It was not supposed to bend that way.

Sheer panic took over, remembering that Violet was still in the very tree Aubrey had just fallen out of.  
"Violet! Get out of the tree and here with us!" Kurt shouted sternly.  
Blaine had his attention on Aubrey, asking her questions like "Where does it hurt?" and "What the hell happened?"

Soon enough, Violet was out of the tree and ran over to join her parents. They wrapped up the picnic and the blanket then Blaine carried Aubrey out to the car. Kurt drove frantically to the ER and as soon as they arrived his fatherly instinct took over. He grabbed Violet and motioned for Blaine to carry Aubrey. They got into the ER and were immediately taken to a cubicle. A nurse took Aubrey's details and told them that Jennifer needed to be notified as they weren't her actual parents.  
Violet was absent-mindedly playing with one of her toys, and they had put Aubrey on gas and air to help her. Blaine was just sat there, holding her hand. Kurt stepped outside and dialled Jennifer's number.

"Hello?"  
"Jennifer, it's Kurt."  
"Oh, hi Kurt. Is everything ok?"  
"Not really, we're at the hospital."  
"The hospital, why?"  
"Aubrey fell out of a tree in Central Park."  
"Which hospital?"  
"St Marks"  
"I'll be there soon."

*******  
Kurt walked back inside to hear Aubrey laughing. He smiled despite the circumstances. He plastered a grin on his face and walked back in.  
"What are you all laughing about?" He chirped.

Blaine chuckled again. "Oh I was just telling Aubrey about our Dalton days."

Kurt placed a hand to his forehead in embarrassment."Oh god, which story did you tell her?" He asked begrudgingly as he sat on the arm of Blaine's chair. "No particular story, just the very strange reltionship between a certain Asian and his Gavel."  
Kurt laughed along with Blaine before repressing his giggles and sighing.

"I just got off the phone with Jennifer. She said she'll be here soon enough. How's the leg feeling, Aubrey?"

Aubrey sighed, staring at her plaster cast. "It's alright I guess, a little sore but alright. Kurt?"  
He looked up. "Yes, sweetie?"

She smiled like she normally did whenever Kurt gave her a pet name. "Do you think...you would decorate my cast later?"

Kurt beamed, his eyes lighting up. "Oh Aubrey of course I will! I'll make it look much better than just plaster."

Aubrey smiled, more brightly. "Thanks." She mumbled.

*******  
"Oh, Blaine what are we going to do?" Kurt said worriedly.

They were back at the apartment, Violet was staying over at Sugar's and Aubrey was being kept overnight in the hospital.

"Kurt, calm down, please. It'll be ok. _She'll_ be ok." Blaine said soothingly.  
Kurt waved his arms in exasperation. "But you heard Jennifer! This could affect the adoption!"  
Blaine blinked slowly and sighed. He knew he couldn't calm Kurt when he got like this. It happened all too often. He stood up, clasping Kurt's hands and took them over to the sofa and sat them down.

"Look, Kurt. I know what Jennifer said. She said it could affect the adoption, she didn't say it will, she said _could_. Ok? We'll go back and visit Aubrey tomorrow and you can decorate her cast and talk her through the new Vogue. I've called your boss and explained, and she said you can give your work to somebody else given the situation. I've called your parents to tell them. It's sorted. Now come on, we both need sleep."

Blaine dragged them off to the bedroom, got changed and into bed. Kurt got in next to him and sighed. Blaine was drifting into sleep when he heard Kurt mumbling something.  
"What if the decide we're unfit, Blaine? Then what?" Kurt said miserably. Blaine took his hand and cupped Kurt's face.  
"Then we'll prove them wrong." Blaine smiled, gave Kurt a quick kiss and drifted back into sleep.


	6. Anniversary Plans and Surprises

**A/N: I know this chapter is late, and I felt really strange not updating but my Beta is having trouble emailing me her edit so this is un-Beta'd. Any mistakes are mine. Also, HOW AMAZING WAS THE NEW RACHEL?! IVE SEEN IT TWICE TODAY. ALL MY KLAINE AND BURT MAKING ME CRY AND PHWOAAAR BRODY! MARLEY IS ADORABLE, I LOVE HER AND HER MUM. KITTY NEEDS TO GTFO AND UNIQUE SHOULD STOP TALKING IN THE THIRD PERSON. ITS SERIOUSLY IRRITATING. Rant over. Hope you enjoy this chapter, not sure when I'll be updating. xx**

"Aubrey are you sure I can't get you anything?" Kurt asked her as he was plumping her pillows.

After the accident, Aubrey had insisted on staying at Kurt and Blaine's rather than going back to the adoption centre. Blaine was frantically writing songs every day so Kurt was caring for her.

"Kurt, honestly I'm fine. You've done everything for me." Aubrey smiled reassuringly.

Kurt slumped down on the sofa next to her, huffing out a breath.

He rested for a few minutes, then stood up.

"I'm just going to check on Blaine then I'll be back." He said to Aubrey as he wandered over to the sound booth. He pressed his ear to the door before he knocked. He could hear Blaine's smooth voice through the door, humming a tune to his guitar while writing.

He knocked on the door before walking over to Blaine. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's chest, resting his chin on his shoulder.

"Hey, babe." Blaine smiled.

"How's the writing going?" Kurt asked, planting a kiss on Blaine's cheek.

"Ughh, terrible. I can't think of anything!" Blaine buried his head in Kurt's chest.

"Aww, sweetie you need a break. Go and sit with Aubrey and I'll make snacks. We'll watch The Little Mermaid. Sound good?"

Blaine nodded into Kurt's chest and Kurt laughed. They walked out the sound booth and Blaine seated himself next to Aubrey.

"How's the leg, Aubrey?" Blaine asked.

"It's ok. It's not painful but it's pretty itchy." She said, reaching down to scratch the cast yet again.

Kurt came back over with Doritos and Breadsticks. He put them down on the coffee table, put the DVD in and sat himself between Blaine's legs. He kept fidgeting so after a few minutes Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, holding him still and laughing. Kurt seemed to settle.

"Comfy now?" Blaine chuckled.

"Oh, be quiet." Kurt said sarcastically, flicking Blaine's nose.

Aubrey laughed at the pair of them and settled down to watch the film.

After the film had finished, Kurt headed out to go and get Violet from school. Aubrey shifted herself until she was comfortable.

"Blaine?"

Blaine turned to look at the girl. "Yeah, Aubrey?"

"This..thing. My leg. It's not going to stop my adoption, is it?"

Blaine shifted uncomfortably. "Well..we don't know the full extent of it, but Jennifer did say it might slow it down a bit. But we know that we're still allowed to adopt you, it just might take a little longer."

"Oh...okay. I'm really sorry you know, Blaine. I shouldn't of climbed that tree." Aubrey said guiltily.

"What? No, Aubrey, it wasn't your fault. Your a kid, of course you want to do stuff like climb trees. We can't blame you, you were our responsibility. Now what do you want for dinner? I need to make extra because Violet's got a friend coming over. Is Chicken ok?"

Aubrey nodded as Blaine walked to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

Aubrey put her leg back up on the sofa and started flicking through her new Vogue. She was never going to get used to seeing Kurt's name in her favourite magazine.

The front door slammed open followed by Kurt's voice from the hallway. "Violet, Phoebe, slow down! Your gonna break something!"

The two seven year olds came charging into the living room giggling and straight into the beanbags. Kurt walked in, clearly out of breath. Aubrey laughed and hobbled herself over to the other girls.

"Not gonna introduce me then, Violet?" Aubrey raised an eyebrow.

"This is my friend, Phoebe. Phoebe, this is my big sister Aubrey." Violet said, a huge smile plastered on her face.

"HI! DO YOU WANNA SEE MY HORN?" Phoebe grinned, showing all her teeth to a slightly confused Aubrey.

Aubrey laughed. "Your, um...what?"

Phoebe pulled the horn from her schoolbag and attached it to her head.

"My horn! I'm a Unicorn, you see!" Phoebe pointed her head upwards, nearly poking Aubrey's eye with the horn. Aubrey moved her head just in time.

Kurt put Violet's stuff down then walked to the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist.

"What are you making, hon?" Kurt tilted his head into Blaine's shoulder.

"Barbecue chicken." Blaine said.

"Mm, it smells great. I'm so glad I made you take those cooking lessons."

Blaine chuckled, "Yeah it was a good idea, otherwise I would've starved while you were at Parsons."

Kurt laughed, nodding in agreement. "I'll set the table."

He set the table then went over to the girls. Phoebe and Violet were colouring in and Aubrey was reading Vogue on the sofa. He stood in front of Aubrey until she looked up. Eventually she caught his gaze and he gestured for her to follow him. They went into the bedroom and Aubrey set herself down on the bed. Kurt kneeled down and pulled a box out from under the bed. Aubrey looked at the box in confusion. Kurt opened it and she looked inside. All the mementos from Kurt and Blaine's high school days were looking up at her.

"Wow, you guys sure did a lot in high school. Who are they?" Aubrey said, pointing to a framed photo of The New Directions, from Nationals.

"That's Blaine and I's old Glee club, The New Directions. That photo was taken at Nationals back in 2012." Kurt explained.

"Cool. So what are we doing?" Aubrey asked.

"Well remember when we were talking about Blaine and I's anniversary?"

Aubrey nodded.

"Well it's next month. I wanna make him something special, seeing as we're celebrating 5 years." Kurt explained.

"That makes sense. But how do I come into all this?" Aubrey asked.

"Will you help me?"

Aubrey stared at Kurt as if he had just recited the alphabet backwards in Latin.

"Aubrey?"

Aubrey smiled. "I'd love to, Kurt."

Kurt clapped his hands excitedly, making Aubrey laugh.

"So what are we going to make?" She asked.

Kurt thought for a minute, then stood up and opened his wardrobe. He scrambled around in there, then joined Aubrey on the bed, carrying a box with various arts and crafts things in it.

"What if we decorate the box, arrange the items in a certain way and glue them down?"

Aubrey nodded. "Okay, sounds good. How are we going to decorate the box?"

Kurt bit his lip, thinking. "I'll take it when I go to work, and fill it with velvet or something. Lets use these glitter pens to decorate the outside."

Kurt covered the whole box in black wrapping paper, then gave Aubrey a silver glitter pen.

"I'm thinking of writing "Kurt and Blaine's High School Days." on the front. You get to work putting hearts on the lid." Kurt said, kneeling onto the floor so he could get to the front of the box.

They decorated the box, and Kurt set it dry, hidden in his wardrobe.

As they walked out, Blaine was serving up dinner. He looked up at the two with a suspicious look, but simply shrugged and carried on. They sat down and Blaine hollered for Violet and Phoebe. When everyone was at the table, Blaine sat down with them. They finished dinner and Kurt cleared the table. Aubrey, Violet and Phoebe went to watch TV.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist as he washed up, andsighed miserably into Kurt's shoulder.

"What's wrong, babe?" Kurt asked worriedly.

"This dumb musical. I have no idea what to write for songs, and the guidelines he gave me are practically useless. I think I may have to quit this one. Its too much pressure." Blaine sighed again.

Kurt frowned and turned so as to hold Blaine's hands in his. "Look, if it's too much for you, then quit. I don't want you over-working anyway, it makes you miserable. My wages at Vogue are enough to keep us going, so don't feel like you have to force yourself. There'll be other jobs. Ones you will be able to write for. Ok?"

Blaine smiled slightly. "Ok. How is it you always know the right thing to say?"

"Its one of my many qualities." Kurt said sarcastically.

He planted a quick kiss on Blaine's lips and turned back to the went to continue washing up, but Blaine spun him round and pulled him into a deeper kiss. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and smiled into the kiss.

As soon as Kurt leaned into the kiss, the house phone rang. Kurt pulled away from the kiss for a moment and Blaine whined at the distance between their lips. "Can you get that please, Aubrey?" He yelled. Then he turned back and kissed Blaine again.

Aubrey hobbled into the kitchen to see Kurt and Blaine leant against the sink, kissing. Kurt still had his rubber gloves on and was covering Blaine's neck in soap, but Blaine obviously didn't mind.

She cleared her throat, loud enough for them to hear.

Kurt jumped, pulling away from Blaine and blushing.

Blaine turned to see Aubrey snickering at the two. He rubbed his neck and stared at Aubrey awkwardly. "Who was it on the phone?"

Aubrey laughed a little at Blaine, who was obviously uncomfortable. "It was Sugar, she said she was leaving to come and get Phoebe."

Kurt smiled, trying to ease the obvious tension. "Oh, okay. Thanks Aubrey. Blaine sweetie, can you go and see if Phoebe has everything?"

Blaine just nodded and walked off. Kurt looked at Aubrey, who was smirking at him with a raised eyebrow, and the two burst out laughing.

Kurt answered the door and opened it to a very sad looking Sugar.

"Hey, Sugar, honey what's wrong?" Kurt said, concernedly.

Sugar sighed. "I lost my job."

"But your one of the best at that place! Why would you lose your job?" Kurt exclaimed.

Blaine walked over to see what Kurt was ranting about. "Whats going on?"

"Sugar lost her job!" Kurt half-shouted.

"What? Why would they fire you? Your amazing at your job!" Blaine yelled.

Sugar rolled her eyes and sighed again. "Thanks guys. They just said that they're having cutbacks and my department was one of the most expensive to run."

Kurt huffed. Phoebe came bounding up behind them. "Hi Mommy! What's wrong?"

Sugar smiled, ruffling Phoebe's hair. "Nothing, sweetie. Mommy's fine. Come on." She looked back at Kurt and Blaine. "Thanks again, guys. You know Violet can come over whenever. And I'd be happy to have Aubrey if you guys want some alone time. I need to get to know her anyway."

"Thanks, Sugar. We'll let Violet come over soon, but its probably better to wait until Aubrey's leg is healed before she stays out anywhere. Plus we'll have to check with her Adoption Officer as they don't really know you. Thanks, though." Blaine smiled at her.

"Okay, Blaine. Bye guys. Phoebe what do you say?" Sugar said.

"Thank you Uncle Kurt and Blaine. Bye Violet, Bye Aubrey!" Phoebe waved frantically to the two girls who were watching TV.

"Bye guys. Thanks again." Sugar said, leading her daughter to the elevator.

They said they're goodbyes and shut the door. They walked over to the sofa to join their daughters.

"What are you watching, girls?" Blaine asked.

"Some kids show. I'm not really watching it, though." Aubrey said.

"Well whatever it is, it won't be on for long. I am NOT missing my Real Housewives this week. I need my trash tv." Kurt stated.

Blaine rolled his eyes, laughing at his husband who was crouched in front of Violet trying to bribe her for the remote. Eventually she handed it over, after the promise of 3 new colouring books.

Kurt stood up victoriously, flicked to the Reality channel and settled himself in between Blaine's legs.

After a while, Blaine nudged Kurt, who was absorbed in his TV show. Kurt turned his head to see Violet and Aubrey asleep on each others heads.

Kurt laughed quietly and gestured for Blaine to help him carry the girls one at a time to their rooms. Kurt flicked off the TV, and carried Violet to bed, tucking her in. He walked back in and helped Blaine carry Aubrey, tucking her in also. They got into their bedroom, got changed and into bed. Blaine smiled at his husband, who was sat up reading over Ms Wintour's notes for the emergency shoot. Kurt glanced over at his husband, who was staring at him contently grinning.

Kurt put the notes on his bedside drawer. "Ok, Blaine, what are you staring at?"

"Can you believe it'll be 5 years?" Blaine said.

Kurt smiled, and rolled over to face Blaine.

"No, I can't. I remember our wedding like it was yesterday." Kurt sighed happily.

Blaine nodded in agreement. "So what are our anniversary plans?"

"We're definitely going back to Lima. I promised my Dad." Kurt said, point blank.

"Mm-hm."

"We could for a meal at Breadstix. I miss that place sometimes." Kurt suggested.

Blaine laughed. "I never understood that. For a place called Breadstix, they make really bad breadsticks. I kinda had another idea though."

"What was it?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Oh you'll see. Goodnight Kurt." Blaine chuckled, kissed Kurt's cheek and turned out the lamps.

Kurt sat up in the dark. "Blaine, you know I hate surprises."

"Goodnight Kurt."

Kurt led back down in a huff, but a small part of him was delighted. He might hate surprises but usually, he didn't hate Blaine's.


	7. Anniversary Day In Lima

A/N: I know I haven't updated for like two weeks I think? I kept procrastinating against this chapter but I finally wrote it, and I think I'm happy with it:) My beta's phone is broken, and I think her laptop is as well, so this is un-beta'd again. Apologies for any mistakes. I seriously can't thank you guys enough for reading and following this, it makes me smile so much. Every time I get a review, I just turn into a bumbling idiot. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and please review it, I need your opinions so I know I'm not just rambling on. Thanks, Rachael x

"Blaine. Baby, wake up." The sound of Kurt's soft voice woke Blaine out of his peaceful sleep. He rolled over to face his husband, who was holding a silver tray. On the tray was a plate of french toast, a glass of apple juice and a single yellow and red rose, the same as the ones Kurt had got him for West Side Story back in high school.

Blaine sat up, grabbed the tray and motioned for Kurt to join him in their bed. Once they were both snuggled together Blaine ate his toast in a comfortable silence. When he was finished he turned his body to face Kurt's and stared into his cerulean eyes. "Happy Anniversary, Kurt."

Kurt smiled. "Happy Anniversary Blaine. I love you."

Just as Blaine was about to return the sentiment their bedroom door flew open and their two daughters tumbled in. "HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!" They yelled in unison, bursting out with laughter.

Blaine was laughing as well but Kurt was pouting slightly sarcastically, annoyed that he didn't have a chance to hear his three favourite words from his husband. Violet and Aubrey were chatting away so Blaine leant down to whisper in Kurt's ear. "I love you too."

Kurt smiled and joined in the conversation with his two daughters while Blaine cleared his tray from the bed.

"Right, girls, come on. We all need to get dressed. Go on, go and get ready." Blaine instructed them.

"But we haven't even given your present yet Daddy!" Violet whined.

"There's a present?" Kurt piped up.

Aubrey looked confused. "Of course there's a present, Kurt. What, you've been married for 5 years and you don't get anything from your daughters? I don't think so."

Blaine smirked and Aubrey stared at him confused again. "What's so funny, Blaine?"

"You just called yourself our daughter." He pointed out, smiling sweetly.

Aubrey's eyes bugged out of her head when she realised her slip-up. Kurt saw her expression and moved down the bed to hold one of her hands. "It's ok, Aubrey. We consider you our daughter anyway. We were just waiting for you to say it."

Aubrey smiled at him reassuringly. "We'll go and get your present. Come on Violet."

The two girls walked out of the room and Blaine dived on top of Kurt, squealing.

They were both laughing and Kurt was staring lovingly into Blaine's honey-amber eyes. "You know, sometimes I don't think its humanly possible for me to love you so much." He whispered in his husbands ear. Blaine smiled adoringly and squeezed his husband tighter. "Your perfect, Kurt."

Aubrey and Violet came bounding in, carrying a huge rectangular package, wrapped tightly in purple, shiny paper. Both men looked at the parcel curiously, before taking out of the girls hands. They unwrapped it and Kurt gushed at the picture in front of him. "Oh, girls this is wonderful! I love it, thank you so much!" Kurt exclaimed.

Aubrey and Violet had made a collage, cut out pictures and hand-drawn ones. There was a picture of Kurt and Blaine with unicorn horns, obviously drawn by Violet. Aubrey had photo-copied pictures from their wedding album and stuck them all around the canvas. The words 'Happy Anniversary, Kurt and Blaine!' were painted in the middle, in bright red letters. Blaine smiled, examining the picture. "Wow, you guys put a lot of effort into this. Thank you, you two."

"Look Daddy, I drew you and Papa as unicorns!" Violet shrieked, pointing to her drawing.

Blaine chuckled. "So I see, sweetie. Now come on, we really need to get dressed now. Go and get ready and I'll hang this up."

Violet skipped out of the room followed by Aubrey. Kurt's mobile began to ring so he grabbed it from his desk and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Happy Anniversary, Kurt!"

"Um...thanks? Who is this?"

"It's Sugar, you idiot!"

"Oh, Sugar, hi! How's the job hunt going?"

"Ok, I guess. I've got an interview next week, so thats good."

"Sugar, thats fantastic!"

"Yeah, yeah, enough about me. Put Blaine on."

"Ok, hang on."

"Blaine baby, Sugar wants to talk to you!" Kurt yelled from the bedroom door.

Blaine came out of the bathroom and took the phone from Kurt.

"Hey, Sugar!"

"Hey, Blaine. Is everything set for tonight?"

Blaine tilted his head to look at Kurt.

"Hang on, let me just leave the room."

Kurt looked on suspiciously as Blaine shuffled out of the room, muttering something to Sugar.

"Right, I'm out now. Everything's ready, I just need to drive over there and double check. Aubrey's gonna keep Kurt occupied in the meantime. Are you in Lima yet?"

"I stopped in to see my dad in Westerville. He's bought a new house so we're visiting him for a bit, but I'll be there in time for tonight."

"Okay, great. Thanks again for this Sugar, it means a lot."

"Blaine, its fine. It's been five years, you need to celebrate. I'd better go, Phoebe's spotted my dad's spinning armchair. That's an accident waiting to happen. I'll see you later, Blaine."

"Bye Sugar."

Blaine hung up and headed back into their bedroom, where Kurt was going through his clothes. He planted the phone back on the desk and walked up behind him, planting his chin on Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt turned his head slightly so he could eye his husband. "So what were you and Sugar being so secretive about?"

"All part of your surprise, baby." Blaine smirked, planting a kiss on Kurt's cheek.

"Your lucky I love you so much you know." Kurt pouted.

"And why is that, beautiful?" He said sarcastically.

"Because anyone else who surprises me usually ends up being bitch glared into oblivion." Kurt stated, pouting even more.

Blaine started laughing. "Well it's a good job you do love me so much then. Because your bitch glare is one of the scariest things on this planet."

Kurt shot him his bitch glare and Blaine covered his eyes in mock fear, which just made Kurt laugh. "Come on, the girls are gonna think we fell asleep again."

They walked out of the room together, Kurt's head resting lightly on Blaine's arm. Violet and Aubrey were watching cartoons on the sofa when they got downstairs.

"Have you girls had breakfast?" Kurt asked them.

Aubrey nodded. "We had breakfast with Burt and Carole this morning, before they went to work. Carole said she'd call you on her lunch break."

"Okay." Kurt said.

Blaine's eyes were fixed to the tv screen. He looked over at Kurt hopefully, donning his best puppy dog look. Kurt laughed lightly, rolling his eyes. "Blaine, if you want to go and watch cartoons, go. I'll tidy up the kitchen."

"Yay! Thanks, Kurt, love you!" Blaine yelled, practically dive-bombing onto the couch to join his daughters.

Kurt laughed to himself when he heard Blaine shouting. "Tom, you idiot you can't fit in Jerry's mouse hole!"

"Oh my god, I married a five year old." He mumbled to himself, rolling his eyes once again.

"I heard that!" Blaine yelled from the sofa, still staring at the tv.

"You were supposed to, honey!" Kurt yelled back.

Aubrey was laughing at the banter between her two dads. She shuffled closer to Blaine and nudged him with her elbow.

"Mm?" Blaine hummed, slightly turning his head.

"What's the plan for tonight?" She said quietly.

Blaine tilted himself to look over his shoulder, making sure Kurt was out of earshot.

"Well he's spending half the day with you, then him and I are going for our walk around Lima, then I'll bring him back here to get ready, blindfold him and drive him there. You guys'll already be there with Kurt's parents and Sugar's family. Plus all the others." Blaine explained.

Aubrey nodded. "Okay, sounds good. I'll ask Kurt if we can do some baking or something."

"Good idea. That should keep him occupied for long enough. It isn't that far from here, so I shouldn't be gone for too long. I just need to check everything is perfect." Blaine said.

"Blaine, where is it exactly you've organised this?" Aubrey asked him curiously. Blaine hadn't told her much, just that he had a surprise for Kurt and she needed to keep him busy.

"I'm still not telling you. You'll have to wait, just like Kurt." Blaine said smugly.

Kurt watched from where he was washing dishes, as Blaine and Aubrey muttered quietly to each other. Great, now Aubrey was in on it.

He finished washing his dish and sauntered over to Violet, who was led in the far corner of the room, colouring in. He crouched down next to her and stared curiously at the picture. "Violet, sweetie, what is it you've drawn, exactly?"

"It's what Daddy would look like if he was a puppy!" She said in an obvious tone.

Kurt laughed, thinking about it. His husband really did resemble a puppy at the best of times.

"Right, I need to go." Blaine said, standing up from the sofa and stretching his arms. He walked over to the kitchen counter, where Kurt was laying out ingredients for his fairy cakes. He planted a quick but loving kiss to Kurt's lips before galloping, yes, galloping, out the door.

Kurt rolled his eyes as his husband left. He really was married to an overgrown child.

Blaine pulled up and got out of his car, setting a small bell off as he walked through the door. He sighed happily, this place hadn't changed at all.

"Blaine, we're over here!" Sugar's voice was amongst a pile of decorations.

He chuckled at the sight of Sugar, who was getting herself tangled up in a banner. "Want some help there, Sugar?" He said, raising an eyebrow.

"No, Blaine, i'm absolutely fine. I mean it's not like I'm tangled up in a damn banner or anything!" She said sarcastically, shooting him her best bitch glare. While it wasn't as terrifying as Kurt's, it was still pretty scary. He decided to help her, unwrapping the banner.

"There. Thank god you didn't rip it. Help me hang it up?" He asked, hopefully.

Sugar rolled her eyes. "Fine, Anderson. But only cause it's your anniversary. What time are you going to get Kurt?"

"Well it's 2:30 now, so I'll go and get him for our walk around 4:30. I'll drive him here about 7:00." Blaine smiled. He was literally controlling everything today.

"Sounds like a good plan. What do we need to do next?" Sugar asked.

"The tables. We need to rearrange them." He pointed to the little square tables dotted all around.

"Okay, let's start over there." Sugar pointed to a far corner.

"Something smells good!" Blaine yelled, coming through the front door.

"Well it should smell good, its cake." Kurt stated, walking over to greet his husband. He pulled him into a hug and pushed one of his stray curls out of his eyes. "You all ready for our walk?"

Blaine nodded into his husband's embrace. "Let's go."

"Bye guys, we'll be back later!" Kurt yelled up the stairs.

They walked out the door hand in hand. "Where to first?" Blaine asked him.

"Hmm...how about Mckinley?" Kurt suggested.

"Sounds perfect." Blaine sighed contently.

"Oh my god, what happened to Mckinley?!" Kurt nearly screamed at the sight in front of him. Their old high school, where they had shared so many wonderful memories, was gone. In it's place, was a small museum of the history of Ohio.

"I can't believe they knocked it down." Blaine said quietly, in disbelief.

Kurt leaned his head onto Blaine's shoulder. "Come on, let's just walk around."

Blaine followed his husband around Lima for around an hour before noticing the time.

"Kurt, we need to go back and get ready if we're gonna be on time for your surprise." Blaine said, pulling his husband back in the direction of the house.

They arrived back and Blaine sent Kurt straight upstairs to get changed, giving him the guidelines 'dress like you did in high school'.

As soon as he heard their bedroom door shut, Blaine slumped down on the sofa. Carole giggled at the obviously exhausted man. "Ok there, Blaine?"

Blaine huffed out a breath but laughed anyway. "Just tired out. I've been decorating half the day and walking the other half. But I can't wait to see his face when we turn up. I'm surprised he didn't notice we missed it on our walk."

Carole gave him a gentle smile. "Blaine, it's a great idea. You know he'll love it."

"I know. I've been warned that I'll be bitch-glared into oblivion if he doesn't like it though." He laughed.

"Trust me, there'll be no bitch glares. He's going to love it. I'm going to head out with the girls and Burt now, we'll see you there." She stood up and patted his knee.

After they'd left, Kurt came gliding down the stairs and Blaine lost his breath momentarily.

Kurt saw his expression and grinned. "I take it by your face that I look good."

Blaine nodded, still in awe. "Beautiful as always. Come on, we'll be late." He stuck his arm out for Kurt to hold onto and they walked out to the Navigator, parked in Burt's drive. They got in and before Blaine started the car he pulled something out of his pocket.

"One last thing, Kurt." He said warily, fiddling with the tie in his hand.

"Hmm?" Kurt hummed.

"I kind of need to blindfold you." Blaine said quietly.

Kurt stared down at Blaine's hand and laughed in disbelief. "Blaine, is that an old Dalton tie?"

Blaine fiddled with the tie again. "Um...yeah. I found it the other day and thought it'd be really cheesy to blindfold you with it."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Fine, but only because I want my surprise."

Blaine's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Really." Kurt said bluntly.

He wrapped the tie around Kurt's eyes and began to drive. Soon enough, they arrived.

"We're here, beautiful. Happy Anniversary." Blaine said.

First person to guess the location of Kurt's surprise will have a character written in for them:) Leave your guesses in a review, along with the proper review and I'll PM the winner:) xo


	8. Full of surprises

**A/N:** **Finally I updated it! This is this Anniversary Party chapter, so it's EXTRA FLUFFY. The first person that guessed the correct location was gravity_falls69 on twitter. I'll be adding their character into the story probably two or three chapters from this one, depends how I write it. Shoutout to twitter peeps, svallkille my own personal fangirlm,who read everything I've ever written and then told me he'd hunt me down if I didn't update soon...and PeggyTheKnave (DancerGleek4 on ) She's one of the best things in my life:) Our conversations are the best. Check out her fics, they're some of the most amazing things I've ever read. Mental health!Klaine? YES.**

**What else? Oh yeah! I'm finally on tumblr. Basic blog, so follow me if you like:) I just tend to re-blog everything. I'll put the link at the end of this. As always, please review, I'm always up for improvements and opinions.**

**ANDDDDD...end author's note. *phew.***

"Oh my god, Blaine. You hired out _The Lima Bean_?" Kurt asked in disbelief.

"Mmmhmm." Blaine replied with a proud smile, similar to the one he had after giving Kurt the promise ring made of gum wrappers back in high school.

Blaine stepped forward and opened the door so Kurt could enter. If he hadn't been so overwhelmed by how amazing his husband actually was, Kurt would of made a cheesy joke about Blaine always being the gentleman. The small coffee shop had been completely transformed from the dreary decor it usually adorned, to a vibrant display of significant things that made Kurt and Blaine. The bunting in the room was in the shape of bowties, the tablecloths were the same colour as Kurt's eyes and where the menu board used to be was a collage of pictures of them. A white banner hung from the ceiling and read 'Happy 5th Anniversary, Kurt and Blaine!' Blaine really had thought of everything.

"Do you like it?" Blaine asked shyly, nudging Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt turned to face Blaine, his smile spreading impossibly wide. "I love it, Blaine. I love you."

Blaine pulled Kurt into a tight embrace, returning the sentiment in a whisper.

Kurt was so caught up in Blaine, it took him a minute to realise that the guests were already there, seated in one corner of the shop.

The first person he noticed was wearing a long, deep purple dress that hung off of her perfectly. Kurt almost squealed, rushing up to her. "Mercedes! Oh my god!"

"There's my boy! Happy Anniversary, Kurt!" Mercedes yelled as she yanked him into a bone-crushing hug.

"Thank you. I can't believe you're here, it's been months since we last caught up!" Kurt said, a little miserably.

"I know, baby. I promise I'll catch up with you later. Right now, go find that gorgeous husband of yours!" Mercedes said, shoving him playfully.

"Okay, but I'm holding you to that catch-up!" Kurt yelled as he walked away.

Blaine walked up to everyone from the New Directions who had managed to make the party to say hello, while Kurt caught up with Mercedes. Finn, Sam, Puck, Tina and Mike Chang, Brittany and Santana, his friend from his Senior year, Marley, and of course, Rachel. Artie was out of the country, directing, Joe was overseas; building houses in Kenya, Quinn had a big court case coming up the next day, Wade (Unique) was in Las Vegas doing his/her extremely successful one man/woman show and Sugar and Rory were talking to Burt and Carole.

Kurt strolled over, grinning brightly at Blaine and joined in with greeting everyone. He perched himself slightly on Blaine's knee, and kissed him lightly on the nose. "Well you're just full of surprises tonight, aren't you Blaine Hummel?"

"Why, whatever do you mean, _Kurt Anderson_?" Blaine teased, matching Kurt's tone.

Kurt swatted him lightly on the arm, before he spotted Aubrey looking extremely lost. She caught his gaze and he gestured for her to join them. "Yeah, Kurt?"

Kurt smiled sadly. "What's wrong, Aubrey? You look awfully sad sat in the corner."

"It's just a little weird, is all. You know every person here and I only recognise some of them from your pictures. I feel out of place." She admitted quietly.

Kurt internally face palmed as he realised what she meant. He stood up from Blaine's lap and grabbed Aubrey by her wrist gently. He guided her in front of all of his old friends and coughed to catch their attention. They all turned to look at him, some of them confused by the teenager stood beside him.

"Everyone, this is our daughter, Aubrey. We haven't officially adopted her yet but she's as much as a Hummel-Anderson as Violet is." Kurt smiled at her reassuringly.

Aubrey gave a shy wave to the crowd in front of her, smiling slightly. "Aubrey, this is Mercedes, Finn, Sam, Noah, Tina, Mike, Brittany, Santana, Marley and Rachel. Oh, and of course you already know Sugar and Rory." Kurt said, pointing out each person as he introduced them

Aubrey nodded as she took in each name. She spotted the woman called Rachel looking at her curiously. "Kurt!" She suddenly exclaimed.

Kurt whipped his head round as he heard Rachel's voice cut through everyone's conversation. "Yeah, Rachel?"

"You do realise who Aubrey is an exact double of? A certain girl from our Senior year with the Belinda Carlisle glamour?" Rachel said in an obvious tone.

Kurt nodded in agreement. "I noticed, Rachel. Although I wouldn't say Aubrey was an _exact_ double of Quinn."

"Can somebody please tell me who Quinn is?" Aubrey butted in.

"She's an old friend from high school. At the start of our Senior year she had very similar tastes in hair dye and clothing to you. Not that I'm criticising your tastes, Aubrey." Kurt explained.

"Oh." Aubrey said simply.

Kurt smiled at her. "Don't worry, Aubrey. You're our family, which means that these guys-" He gestured to the New Directions, "Are your extended family. They've got your back."

"Okay, thanks K-dad." Aubrey smiled back.

"Papa! Do you like the party Daddy did for you?" Violet beamed, clambering onto Kurt's lap.

"I love it, sweetie! Did me and your daddy ever tell you about this place?"

Violet nodded no.

"It was in this very coffee shop that I fell in love with your Daddy." Kurt started. That was only partly true, really. He had fallen in love the second he saw Blaine on that staircase.

"This is pretty much where all our dates took place, and we'd always come here before we started dating too. It was at this _very table_ that your Daddy told me he loved me." He continued.

"That's so sweet, Papa." Violet mumbled into Kurt's chest.

"It sure is, sweetie. So really, this coffee shop is part of the reason me and Daddy have you. Our precious little munchkin." Kurt said, ruffling Violet's curls.

Violet giggled and nuzzled even closer into his chest.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Burt asked, interrupting Blaine's thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, I was just thinking about how lucky I am. I mean, just look at them." Blaine said, gesturing to where Kurt had Violet snuggled into his chest and was talking quietly to her.

"Kurt's lucky too, you know." Burt pointed out.

"Not as lucky as me. I really love him Mr-Burt." He sighed happily.

"I know you do, Blaine. If you didn't, you wouldn't be here five years later and still going strong. I knew, Blaine. He came home from his first day at Dalton, and he just didn't. stop. smiling. Before you were even official, you were official. If that makes sense."

Blaine nodded as Finn started tapping his coffee cup with a spoon, cracking the edge of it in the process. "Oops...Speech!" he yelled.

Kurt shifted Violet off of his lap and seated her comfortably on his chair. He walked over to where Finn was standing and swatted his hand, signalling for his step-brother to sit down.

"What can I say?" Kurt started. "Thank you to everybody that came out today, to help us celebrate _five years_ of marriage. I mean, it was eight years of happiness before we made it official, so really it didn't change anything but our last names. Puck, if you hadn't suggested I go visit 'The Garglers' all those years ago, I could still be searching for Blaine. So I owe you for that one, even if you only suggested it because you thought Dalton was a school for gays." Kurt chuckled, shooting Puck his half bitch glare.

"Dad, Carole, you're the most incredible people I know. The amount of faith you put in Blaine and I, even in high school, is something I will always be grateful for. Aubrey, Violet, you girls mean more to Blaine and I than I can describe. You're our family, the puzzle pieces that complete our happy life. And finally, Blaine. You are the absolute and only Love I will ever know. Every fibre of my being goes into loving you, and making you happy. I never thought I would meet The One in high school, let alone on a private school staircase. I cherish every last thing about you, Blaine. You are the sweetest, kindest, most loving person I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. I know, five, ten, fifteen years later, we'll be doing this again, because you are my forever, Blaine. I love you."

The entire room was rendered speechless by Kurt's toast, and almost everyone was weeping. Kurt even saw his dad wipe a couple of tears away. He walked off the makeshift stage and over to Blaine, who's eyes were glistening with tears and adoration. Kurt wiped them away with his thumb before bending down and kissing Blaine passionately, isolating the two of them from anyone else in the world.

"How do you do it, Kurt?" Blaine choked out.

Kurt looked at him curiously, willing him to continue. "How is it, thirteen years later, you still leave me speechless?"

Kurt shrugged, nonchalantly. "One of my many qualities." He quipped, pulling a chair up next to Blaine's and pulling Blaine towards him.

"Are you going to make a speech?" Kurt whispered, and Blaine only nodded no into his shoulder.

"Nothing can beat that speech, Kurt. I'm not even going to try. Besides, everyone already knows how I love you."

Kurt smiled, resting his head on Blaine's.

Blaine was getting into his pyjamas when Kurt came in, holding a box wrapped completely in red wrapping paper.

"And might I ask what that is?" Blaine asked, eyeing the box curiously.

"It's your present." Kurt said in a obvious tone. "Open it."

Blaine tugged at one corner of the paper which led to the rest of the paper being torn off. He read the silver italicised writing on the lid that said 'Kurt and Blaine's High School Days'. "Oh, Kurt. This is wonderful."

"You really like it?" Kurt asked hopefully.

"I _love_ it." Blaine reassured him.

He took the lid off the box and smiled at the **contents** inside. Kurt had stapled velvet backing to the inside of the box, and glued down various items from their high school memories. There was Kurt's crown, from the first time they slow-danced at prom, An old cup lid from The Lima Bean, Margaret Thatcher Dog was resting in a corner of the box and an identical little red box that held Kurt's promise ring was half glued down, with the top open.

"I bought an identical box to mine for that. The original is tucked safely away in my vanity back in New York." Kurt said, pointing out the small red box.

"Guess we're both being sentimental this year, huh?" Blaine said letting a small laugh.

"I guess we are." Kurt smiled, hooking his arms around Blaine's neck and kissing him deeply.

When they finally broke apart from the kiss, Blaine grinned dopily at him.

"Happy Anniversary."

"I love you." Kurt smiled, before kissing him again.

**Find me on tumblr: **


	9. Older brothers and Interns

**A/N: I honestly can't remember when I last updated, I think it was last week? In this chapter, we meet the character based on the winner of my little competition, and everyone's favourite AnderBro makes an appearance;). Hopefully I'll have an update next week, but I have soooo much homework (which I procrastinated to write this, thank you very much) I genuinely wrote this until 3am last night (YAY FOR INSOMNIA). I keep getting all these ideas which might actually create a plot for this story, but knowing me that'll change by next week...Anyway, that's my rant over. Big thank you to Pagan (DancerGleek4 who's an UH-MAH-ZING fic writer, btw) who read this over for me. Hope you enjoy the chapter, please review, even if you dislike the fic. Until next time, Rachael x**

Kurt strolled into his office, humming an old Lady Gaga song and waving to his fellow writers. He opened his laptop and checked his emails, quickly replying to his boss. He noticed a pile of papers on the corner of his desk, next to a framed photo of him and Blaine from when Violet had been born. Kurt was holding Violet, looking down at her adoringly, while Blaine had his arms wrapped around Kurt's neck and his head rested on his shoulder. They both looked exhausted yet deliriously happy at the same time. He remembered that today was the day he was interviewing for his new intern. His secretary, Nicole, peeked her head around the door and knocked quietly. Kurt looked up from the papers and smiled at her. "Yes, Nicole, what can I do for you?"

"The first candidate is ready when you are, Mr Hummel. Should I send him in?"

"That'd be great, thank you Nicole." Kurt said, waving her out the doorway. A boy of average height and messy brown hair waltzed in, a smug grin on his face. He was obviously feeling confident. His jeans sagged way too much for Kurt's liking. Baggy jeans were one of Kurt's biggest pet peeves. His burgundy NYU t-shirt was extremely crinkled and looked like it had never been ironed. Kurt could tell this would be a very short interview.

"So why exactly do you want this job, Mr...Clavell?" Kurt asked, reading his name off the paper in front of him.

The boy shrugged. "It's a job, I guess. You can probably tell I'm not exactly interested in fashion."

Kurt nodded. "That's not the best thing to say when you're being interviewed at a _fashion _magazine. Although I can't say I didn't expect an answer along those lines. Here at Vogue, we prefer to hire people that are actually interested. I actually started out as an intern, and now I'm hiring them instead. I know what it takes to be one, Mr Clavell, and you are not it. Please show yourself out."

He sauntered out of the room, muttering something incoherent. Kurt sighed and yelled for Nicole to send in the next person.

The phone rang and Blaine ran across the apartment to answer it.

**"Hummel-Anderson residence, this is Blaine speaking."**

**"Geez, Squirt, could you ****_be _****any more polite?"**

**"Coop! What's up?"**

**"How'd you like to get some lunch with your older brother?"**

**"Care to tell me how we can get lunch if you're in LA and I live in-wait...are you in New York?!"**

**"Sure am, Squirt. I'm here for like a week or something. So, you free?"**

**"Sure! I'm not doing anything right now, why don't you come over and I'll make us lasagne or something."**

**"Sounds good."**

**"Okay, so if you swing by in like a half hour I should have enough time to make something."**

**"Okay, Squirt. See you soon."**

**"Bye, Coop. One more thing though."**

**"Yeah, Squirt?"**

**"STOP CALLING ME SQUIRT!"**

**"I will ****_never _****stop calling you Squirt, Squirt. I'll see you later."**

Blaine growled into his phone and hung up, silencing his older brother's laughter. He really did hate being short sometimes.

Kurt rubbed his forehead in annoyance. He'd interviewed eleven potential interns so far, and none of them were anywhere near Vogue standards. He prayed to a god he didn't believe in that this next one would at least be half decent. He quickly read through her résumé before yelling for Nicole to send her in. A petite girl with light brown hair covered by a knitted yellow beanie almost bounced into the room, smiling widely at Kurt. Unlike the other candidates who had sat down without invitation, she stayed standing, looking at him and biting her cherry red lips nervously. Kurt already had a good feeling about her.

"Please, sit down." Kurt said, smiling at her reassuringly.

"Thank you," She murmured, taking her seat. "I have to say, I'm really excited to meet you, Mr Hummel-Anderson. I'm kind of obsessed with your articles. When I heard that you were hiring I literally screamed in a public coffee shop. I just _knew _I had to apply. You're like my idol. Scratch that, you _are_ my idol. Oh, I'm Perri, by the way. Sorry if I'm rambling but that's a cross between the nerves and the excitement of being in the _actual Vogue building_ and meeting you!"

Kurt chuckled at her eagerness, surprised by how much this girl could talk without taking a breath. "Relax. It shows that you're enthusiastic about working here. Your energy is what's needed to be a Vogue intern, it's exhausting. Believe me, I know. Your résumé is the most impressive I've seen so far, and you're the only person I've interviewed that seems remotely interested in working here. Everyone else just wants money. Do you have your portfolio with you?"

Perri's smile seemed to get even wider as she handed over her portfolio. Kurt skimmed his eyes through the pages, nodding and humming in interest. "Well, Perri, this is certainly impressive. Your designs are very creative and extremely detailed. But why exactly do you want to work in the writer's department?"

She thought it over for a minute before answering. "Well, although I'm majoring in fashion design at Parsons, I'm taking a creative writing class after school twice a week, which is awesome. I just think writing is the best way of expressing your feelings, especially if you're heavily opinionated like me. I know interning might not consist of actually writing anything, but I think I could really learn from people here, especially you, Mr Hummel-Anderson."

"Impressive answer. You've certainly done your background checks, nobody usually calls me by my married name, and it tends to get shortened to Mr Hummel or Kurt."

"I think it's nice to call people by their full names. Especially if it's an awesome one like Hummel-Anderson!" She giggled.

"Oh, I like you." Kurt laughed. "Okay, I've made my mind up. Congratulations, Perri. I feel you're the most suited to the job and I'd like to offer you the internship."

"Are you serious? Thank you so, so much! I won't let you down, I promise!" She squealed.

"Yes, I'm serious." Kurt said. "Here's my email. Send me your class schedule and we can work around that so you don't miss any classes." He passed her a small business card.

"Holy crap, I have Kurt Hummel-Anderson's _email address._" She said to no one in particular. "Thank you, again. I'll send it as soon as I get home."

Kurt waved to her as she walked out of the office. He tapped out a message to Nicole's pager, telling her to send the other candidates home.

Blaine walked over to the front door to let his brother in, and was pulled into a strong hug.

"Hello to you too, Coop." Blaine laughed, struggling out of Cooper's grip.

"I see you still haven't grown then, Squirt." Cooper chuckled.

Blaine scowled but soon smirked at his comeback. "I see you're going grey then, Cooper."

"What?! Blaine, there's three things you never joke about. Life, Death, and grey hair. Where's your mirror?" He said, running into the bathroom like his life, or career, depended on it while Blaine served up the lasagne.

"Okay, that wasn't funny, Blaine." Cooper said, coming out of the bathroom and taking a seat at the table. "I seriously thought I had grey hair for a minute there."

His brother laughed, taking a forkful of his lasagne. "So you never actually told me what you're doing in New York."

"Eh, I'm getting a little tired of the LA lifestyle. I'm just looking for auditions at the moment, and possibly an apartment." Cooper shrugged.

"You wanna move to New York?" Blaine asked.

"Maybe. I'm still mulling it over." His older brother said, shoving lasagne into his mouth.

"Well I know Violet would love it if you moved here. She _adores _her Uncle Cooper." Blaine chuckled.

"How is my favourite niece, anyway?" He asked.

"She's pretty good. She's really into drawing at the moment. You still need to meet Aubrey, though." Blaine told him.

"Aubrey?"

"I never told you? Kurt and I are adopting her. She's been visiting us a lot; we're just waiting for Jennifer - that's her social worker - to make it official." Blaine said.

"Wow. I _really_ need to keep in touch, don't I?" Cooper asked, feeling a little guilty.

Blaine nodded. "How long are you in town for, again?"

"About a week and half I think."

"Perfect." Blaine smiled. "We're going to get Aubrey on Friday afternoon. You can come with us, if you like. Trust me, she'll love you."

"Okay, sure thing, Squirt." Cooper nodded.

Blaine looked over at the clock and quickly put his plate in the sink. "I need to go and get Violet from school, you're welcome to stay here, but can you wash up? Kurt'll kill me if there are dirty dishes."

Cooper laughed. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just go and get my favourite little girl."

"Thanks Coop!" Blaine yelled, running out the door.

"Blaine, I'm home!" Kurt yelled, coming through the door. He didn't see or hear anything, so he assumed Blaine had gone to get Violet. What he didn't count on, was seeing a figure at the sink, washing dishes. "Would you care to tell me what you're doing, whoever you are?"

Cooper swivelled round, putting the plate down. "I'm washing dishes because my baby brother said you'd kill him if they were dirty when you got home."

"Cooper!" Kurt exclaimed, walking over to hug him.

"Hey, Kurt." Cooper said, returning the hug. "How's my baby bro in-law?"

"I told you to not call me that. I'm not a 'bro'." Kurt scoffed.

"You're my baby bro's husband. That makes you my baby bro-in-law." Cooper stated.

"Whatever." Kurt waved his hand. "What're you doing in New York?"

"Hopefully apartment hunting. I'm getting a little tired of LA." He told him.

"You're moving here?" Kurt asked in the same tone Blaine had earlier.

"God, you and Blaine really are the same person, aren't you? He said exactly that earlier." Cooper laughed.

At that minute, Blaine and Violet came bounding through the front door, Violet running straight into Cooper's arms.

"UNCLE COOPER!" She yelled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"VIOLET!" Cooper mocked her tone and carried her off into the living room. "Show me these drawings of yours that I've heard so much about."

Blaine turned and smiled at Kurt, who returned the smile and walked over to greet him with a kiss. "How was Vogue today?"

"Ugh, hectic as always. I did manage to find my new intern though. Her name's Perri, and man can that girl talk. It's like she doesn't even stop to breathe." Kurt laughed.

"Sounds like someone else I know." Blaine smirked, earning himself a swat on the nose from Kurt. "Ow, Kurt!"

Kurt giggled. "Come on, let's go and see what Violet and Cooper are doing."

Blaine followed him into the living room, murmuring something about 'spousal abuse.'

"Bye, Uncle Cooper!" Violet yelled from the beanbag, where she was colouring in yet again.

"Bye, sweetie! Be good for your daddies!" He yelled back.

He pulled Kurt and Blaine into a dual hug, patting their heads and wiping the gel from Blaine's onto him. "Text me when you're going to get, Aubrey is it?"

"Sure thing, Coop. It was good to see you." Blaine nodded.

"You too, little bro. And you, little bro in-law."

"I told you to stop calling me that." Kurt grumbled.

Cooper just laughed and patted Kurt on the shoulder, walking out the door. "Bye guys!"

Blaine shut the door and slumped down on the sofa with Kurt next to him. He rested his head on Kurt's chest and flicked on the TV. Kurt shot him a look when he went straight past American Idol, which was just about to start. "You did _not_ just go past American Idol, Blaine Anderson."

Violet tilted her head up and skipped over to the sofa, settling herself next to Blaine. "I wanna hear all the bad people sing!"

Kurt laughed. "Two against one, Blaine. Put it on."

He rolled his eyes but flicked back to the channel.

"Don't look at me like that, Blaine. You know you love your trashy TV really."

"Whatever." Blaine said in a tone similar to Cooper's. "Let's just watch."


	10. Uncle Cooper

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but it's here finally:) I've already written chapter 11(woah!) so I'll be uploading that probably by Wednesday. Advanced apology for the cliff-hanger. Hope you enjoy reading, and thank you again to everyone who reads and reviews this:D Rachael x**

Talia shot her head as Aubrey ran into the room, threw her bag on her bed and dived onto Talia's bed. "Well someone's happy. I'm guessing your visit went good then?"

"It was amazing!" Aubrey exclaimed. "Remember how I said I was meeting Blaine's brother today? Talia nodded. "Well his older brother is _Cooper Anderson. _As in the famous actor."

She gasped, and typed furiously into Google images, she turned it to Aubrey showing her a picture of Cooper. "Not _this_ Cooper Anderson?" Aubrey nodded. "So let me get this straight. One of your dads is _Kurt Hummel-Anderson, _one of the lead writer's for _Vogue_, and the other one is the little brother of _Cooper Anderson._ I am _so_ jealous of you."

Aubrey smiled. "I didn't think of it like that, I guess. Jennifer said you had some news, what's up?"

Talia's smiled faltered slightly. "My mom wants me to go and live with her again."

"That's awesome, Talia! You don't seem excited though."

She sighed. "I don't know, I mean she's my mom and everything, but what if she's still drinking?"

"They wouldn't let her see you if she was still recovering, it's dangerous. Trust me, Talia." Aubrey said. "Looks like we're both getting out of here, huh?"

She smiled again. "Looks like it."

Kurt almost flew an inch in the air as Cooper flung himself onto his and Blaine's bed. "Can I help you, Cooper?"

"Blainers won't let me help with dinner, so I thought I'd come bother my Kurtsie instead. Whatcha doing?"

Kurt rolled his eyes but smiled slightly in amusement. "_Working_. I have like twelve emails to reply to, and need to bat ideas around for my new column. Please don't distract me, Cooper."

Cooper frowned. "Wow, you and Blaine are no fun at all. When does Violet get home?"

He laughed and checked the time on his phone. "In about an hour, do you wanna pick her up today?"

"Sure I do! What time does she finish?"

"I just told you, about an hour. You need to be there by 3 o'clock and she'll be out at 3:10. Got it?" Kurt asked. Cooper scribbled it on his hand and grinned. "Got it. I'll leave you to work, Kurt. Go watch some TV or something." He got to the doorway and turned back. "Nah, I'll just go and bug Blaine again. It's funny when he gets annoyed."

Violet came skipping out of school, looking round for either of her dads but not seeing them anywhere. She began to panic before her Uncle Cooper appeared. She rushed over to him and grabbed his leg. "Uncle Cooper!"

"Violet! Hey pumpkin! Ready to go?"

"Yep! Are you staying for dinner again?" She asked hopefully.

"I sure am." He smiled, buckling her seatbelt before getting in the drivers seat. "But I have to go back to LA tomorrow morning."

Violet frowned. "Aww but I like it when you come to New York, it's fun!"

"I know, I like it to. Hopefully I'll be able to move here soon. Maybe next time you and your dads can come to LA. Aubrey too."

"Umm...Uncle Cooper..." Violet laughed.

"Mm?"

"You just drove past my house."

Cooper bit his lip before letting out a laugh. "Crap." Then he remembered Violet in the back seat and gasped. "I never said that, ok? It's a bad word. Guess I'd better turn around then. I never was the best at directions."

They got to the apartment, Cooper yelling his apologies about getting lost and Violet giggling at her silly Uncle Cooper. Blaine served up dinner, slapping Cooper lightly on the shoulder when he stole a piece of garlic bread from the counter. Kurt came out of his room and joined them all at the table where Cooper told them about the apartment he was hoping to move into.

Cooper said his goodbyes, telling them they'd have to come to him soon and caught a cab back to his hotel to pack for his flight back to L.A. Kurt quickly washed up their dinner plates and went back to writing in their room, where Blaine was reading Violet a story next to him.

The next day as soon as Kurt had said his goodbyes and dropped Violet off before work, the phone rang with a number Blaine didn't recognise, but he answered it anyway.

"Hello?"


	11. Blaine's Big News

Blaine was giddy with excitement, waiting for Kurt to come home from work so he could tell him his news. The second the lock clicked, he was pulling Kurt into a passionate kiss.

"Well that was a nice and unusual welcome home." Kurt smiled, pulling away. "Okay, Blaine why are you practically bouncing on the spot?"

"He called!" Blaine yelled in delight.

"_Who_ called?"

"The producer!" Blaine exclaimed. He had sent some of his writing material to some bigwig producer Kurt never caught the name of. "He wants me to meet him and discuss writing for one of his artists!"

"Blaine that's wonderful! Oh I'm so proud of you babe!" Kurt said, pulling Blaine in for another hug.

He wrapped his arms around Kurt and sighed happily. "Thank you. There's one catch though." Kurt pulled back and looked him straight in the eye urging him to continue. "His office is in L.A."

Kurt's face dropped. He could already feel the tears brimming in his throat, even if they hadn't made it to his eyes yet. "S-so, you have to l-leave?" Blaine nodded, his own tears beginning to form. "He said it would only be about a week. I know how much we hate leaving each other, but this could be the kick-start I need to get my name out there. I need to do this, Kurt."

Kurt nodded. The last time he and Blaine had tried long distance, it had ended in the worst way possible. It still made him feel sick to think about it. But they'd got through it, and they could surely get through a week apart. He decided to change the subject and dwell on it later. "We need to go and get Violet."

Blaine whined. "Oh god, how are we supposed to tell her I'm leaving?" Kurt took his hand and kissed his knuckle lightly. "We'll figure it out."

Violet was unusually quiet when she came out of school that day. Normally she'd babble on about what she'd learned and what her and Phoebe did during their break time, but today she silently got into the car and stared out of the window. Instead of happily skipping into the apartment she dragged her school bag along the floor, plopping onto the sofa. Kurt and Blaine sat down next to her, both turned to face her. Kurt spoke first. "Violet, sweetie is everything okay?" She just nodded, playing with the bottom of her dress. Blaine got off the sofa and crouched down to her level, grabbing her hand. "Violet, you're being very quiet. We know something's wrong. Do you wanna come and sit with me in your room and we'll talk?"

Violet nodded again, sniffling a little. She always did relate to Blaine more for some reason. He followed her to her room, settling her in his lap, cuddling her. "Now, what's wrong sweetie?"

Blaine came back into the living room where Kurt was mindlessly writing notes for work. He put the notebook to one side when he saw Blaine's expression. "Did she tell you what was wrong?"

Blaine nodded. "Apparently they were talking about families in school, and someone told her that Aubrey isn't her real sister because she's adopted." Kurt sighed. "Is she okay in there?"

"Yeah. I explained how people can be family without being blood-related, like you and Finn. She seemed to understand, but she was really tired, so I just tucked her in. God, Kurt, seeing her like was horrible. She just looked defeated. How is she going to handle it when we tell her I'm leaving?"

Kurt sidled into Blaine and hugged him tightly. "Like I said, we'll figure it out."

The next day Violet was much more happy as she came out of school, Blaine's conversation had helped immensely. She had marched in there and told the kid straight up that Aubrey _was_ her sister, and that they didn't have to be blood-related to be family. Kurt and Blaine couldn't be more proud. They were dreading putting a dampener on her mood, but they had to tell her at some point.

"Violet, sweetie could you come over here for a minute please?" Blaine asked from the sofa. She wandered over from her beanbag, where she was doing her usual colouring and planted herself between her two dads. "We need to tell you something that isn't very happy, but it's a good thing for daddy's career, okay?" Kurt asked. She nodded, slightly confused. Blaine sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Daddy has to leave for a few days, for work."

Violet frowned. "Where are you going, Daddy?" Blaine's heart almost broke at how sad his daughter sounded. "Los Angeles. It's only a few hours away, so if _anything_ happens, I can fly right back. I'm sorry, Violet."

"Do you _have_ to go?"

If Blaine's heart didn't break before it certainly had now. He couldn't speak, luckily Kurt joined in. "This could be very good for Daddy, Violet. I don't want him to go either but it's important. We'll be okay, I promise." Kurt wasn't sure if he was reassuring himself, himself and Blaine or Violet at this point. Probably all three. "I think we should cheer ourselves up and order pizza. I'll go and get the menus."

Kurt shoved the long-forgotten pizza boxes into the recycling bin and cuddled up to Blaine, who was reading a book on the sofa. Violet had been tucked in a few hours ago, and Kurt was planning to remain as close as possible to him before the week he had to leave arrived. "You never did tell me this producer's name, y'know."

"Didn't I?"

Kurt nodded no into Blaine's chest.

"It's Jesse St something or other." Blaine shrugged, going back to his book. Kurt's head shot up and he froze. "Not, Jesse St James?"

"That's the one."

Kurt swallowed in dread. "Blaine this guy is bad news. He came to McKinley in my junior year and wreaked hell on the Glee club. He dated Rachel so that her birth mom could contact her, then when he re-joined Vocal Adrenaline they all threw eggs at her in the parking lot."

"Okay while all of that sounds terrible, that was _high school_, Kurt. He's a big deal now. If he was still like that I don't think he'd be as successful as he is."

Kurt shrugged. "He just makes me uncomfortable, I guess. If you think _anything_ is dodgy, promise me you'll leave right away?"

Blaine held Kurt's hand and looked down at him. "I promise." Kurt leaned up to catch Blaine's lips. "Thank you."


	12. Leaving for LA

**A/N: This has been sat in my Word files for a while, I ****_completely _****forgot to upload it:3. I literally just finished reading the SBL book and for the love that is all good and Colfer, GO BUY IT. It's too amazing to put into words. This chapter consists of sad!klaine/violet(I'm sorry!). Next chapter should be Blaine in L.A., which doesn't seem to want to write itself so far. I may just skip to him coming back and recite his time in L.A. that way. I did it again, guys. I ended with them going to bed. ****_IT KEEPS HAPPENING._**** I don't want to keep ending it like that but I can't help it! Big thank you to Pagan who puts up with my incessant rambling, constant plot ideas and muddled up emails, I'd be an even bigger babbling mess if it wasn't for her. As always, read and please review; even if you don't like it. I'm all for constructive criticism! *AND BREATHE*. Thank you.**

Blaine folded the last of his clothes into his suitcase and secured the zip around it. He was leaving for L.A in less than two hours, and he was a mix of sadness and excitement. He didn't even think about what had happened all those years ago the last time they tried long distance. It was a bad memory, but that's all it was, a memory. This was only a week though, both he and Kurt knew they could make it. Kurt walked in and smiled sadly at him, eyeing his suitcase. "All packed?" Blaine nodded. He walked up to Blaine and wrapped his arms around him, chin hooked on his shoulder. "I love you."

Blaine smiled and turned his head to catch their lips in a sweet kiss, one that translated everything they couldn't put into words. "I love you too. We need to leave for the airport soon, though."

Kurt tilted his head back and moaned. "I know. I'll just go and see if Violet's ready. We can stop for coffee on the way there." Blaine smiled gratefully and dragged his suitcase off the bed before following Kurt into the living room. He dumped his suitcase by the front door and made his way to Violet's room, hearing the exact words he knew would break his heart. "I don't want him to go, Papa."

Kurt stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. "Please, Violet. I don't want him to either, but it's the best thing for Daddy's job. It's only a week, I promise."

"You _promise?"_

"We promise." Blaine said, joining his daughter on her bed. She shifted over to him and stuck her head into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her softly on the head. "We need to get going, Munchkin."

"Okay." She whimpered, letting Blaine carry her out of her room. Kurt grabbed his car keys and the suitcase, seeing as Blaine had his hands full with Violet.

They reached the terminal and got as far as the airport security would let them. He hugged Violet first, scooping her up in his arms and whispering into her hair that he would be back before she knew it. Violet just gripped his shirt tighter, holding onto him. It wasn't until he embraced Kurt that it finally hit him. The tears leaked from his eyes as he tightened his grip on Kurt's shoulders. Eventually they pulled back and Kurt wiped Blaine's cheeks before wiping his own eyes. "You're going to be amazing, Blaine." The pride in his voice overshadowed his sadness and Blaine smiled ever so slightly. "We are _so_ proud of you." Kurt hugged him again, even tighter before kissing him passionately and resting their foreheads together. "I love you so much, Blaine."

Blaine sniffed a bit, willing himself not to burst into sobs there and then. "I love you too, Kurt. I'll call you as soon as the plane lands, I promise." He gave Violet one last hug before heading through the glass doors. Kurt and Violet didn't leave until Blaine's plane did.

Kurt dive-bombed onto the sofa as his phone buzzed on the table, abandoning his laptop. Blaine's infectious smile graced the screen as he answered it and yelled for Violet to join him. He picked it up and put it on speaker as she planted herself against his shoulder.

"Hey, guys!"

"Daddy!"

Blaine laughed "Hey, Violet!"

"Was your flight okay? I was tracking it online but they don't report turbulence or anything on there."

"Kurt, stop worrying. The flight was fine, I just watched some old TV show the whole way there. Cooper's driving me to his apartment now."

"Okay, good. Tell Cooper we say hi. Violet, sweetie talk to Daddy a minute before I take it off speaker, okay?"

"Okay! Was there any funny people on the plane, Daddy?"

"There sure was, sweetie. One person got their arm stuck in the seat!"

Violet giggled as Blaine recounted various passengers. Kurt smiled at the conversation before interrupting. "Violet, can you say bye to Daddy now, please? I need to talk to him."

Violet shook her head. "Bye bye, Daddy!"

"Bye, Violet! I love you sweetie!"

"Love you too!"

She skipped off to her room as Kurt took it off speaker. "Hey."

"Hello there, Mr Hummel."

Kurt laughed. "That was a terrible British accent, by the way. Have you spoken to Jesse yet?"

Blaine chuckled then sighed. He knew Kurt's problem with Jesse, and it hadn't made him feel any better about leaving New York. What was the point of coming to LA if he couldn't trust the _producer_ of all people? "Not yet, I have to meet him officially tomorrow afternoon to organise a time to record some stuff. Stop frowning, Kurt. It'll give you worry lines, even _with_ your skincare routine. I'm fine, honestly. If even the smallest thing seems odd, I'm on the first flight back. I promise."

Kurt sighed. "Okay. Just, be careful, Blaine. I know what he can be like. He's sneaky. I'd better go, It's almost 8pm here and I'm exhausted. Make damn sure you're on Skype tomorrow, Blaine. Whatever time. We already miss you."

Blaine swallowed the lump in his throat and smiled sadly into the phone. "Okay. Goodnight, Kurt. Tell Violet I said goodnight. I love you both. So much."

"Make me proud tomorrow, Blaine. I love you too."

"I will."

And with that, a depressing dial tone met Kurt's ear. He dragged his exhausted self to his bedroom, barely bothering to change into his pyjamas before getting into bed. He even ignored his skincare regime that night. Of course, sleep eluded him. Blaine's presence while they were sleeping was never really noticeable until it wasn't there, and now it was one of the things Kurt thought he would miss the most.


	13. LA Troubles

**A/N: I know I usually mention Pagan(DancerGleek4) in my A/N's but this one is especially for her, 'cause she's obsessed with Blangst. There's some Blangst, some fluff, some Anderbros and some unwelcome familiar faces. Thank you to everybody who follows, reads and reviews this story! It means so much to me. Hope you enjoy this chapter! -Rachael x**

Perri balanced the steaming cup of coffee on top of all the papers _and _held her thick black sketch book under her arm as she reached the entrance of the Vogue building. She didn't _have_ to bring her boss some coffee, but these past few days he'd looked like he needed it a lot. She reached his door and used her elbow to knock slightly before peering round. Kurt looked up from where he was half-concentrating on a review of the latest patterns for the season. He smiled slightly when he saw Perri and sighed in want at the cup of coffee in her hand. "Please tell me that's for me."

She smiled and put it onto his desk. "Just thought you could use it, you looked pretty miserable yesterday. Are you okay, Mr Hu-Kurt?"

Kurt took a sip and hummed at the burning liquid as he swallowed. "I'm fine, honestly. I'm just missing Blaine." He waved it off and took another sip. "I definitely made the right choice hiring you. You're the only intern who'd even _think_ to go and get coffee voluntarily."

She smiled at the compliment but turned her attention back to what he'd said before. "If you don't mind me asking, but where's he gone?" Kurt looked up at her, confused. "Blaine."

"He's in L.A. for a week." Kurt sighed. "He's hopefully starting out in the music business, so he had to fly out and meet a producer."

"That's so cool! You must be proud."

He nodded. "Very proud. I'm just missing him I guess. Didn't you have some designs you wanted me to look over?" His eyes silently begged for a distraction. Every thought was somehow circulating back to his husband and it was making him feel worse. Blaine's presence wasn't the most noticeable thing in the world, but once it wasn't there, it was. It might sound corny or cliché but Kurt really did feel like a piece of him was missing without Blaine there. So yeah, he needed a distraction.

Perri smiled and handed over her sketchbook.

Blaine had been in L.A. for five days now. He'd settled into Cooper's apartment on the first day, met Jesse on the second and been recording for the other three. Jesse had called him last night to say that his co-producer wanted to meet him today to possibly work with him. Blaine opened the big glass door that lead to Jesse's office and waved to his receptionist Valerie. "Morning, Blaine. Mr St James said to see him in the meeting room today. It's the first one on the left down the hall."

"Oh, okay. Thanks, Valerie!" He found the room quickly and knocked three times before he heard Jesse's voice.

"Blaine, come in. There's someone I'd like you to meet."

The man sitting next to Jesse turned around and smiled at Blaine. Blaine froze. He'd know that face anywhere. That was the face of Blaine's darkest times. The face that almost ruined him and Kurt for good.

"Blaine, this is-"

The lump in Blaine's throat throbbed. "E-Eli."

"You two have met?"

"You could say that." Eli supplied.

"No. No way. This can't happen. I-I'm sorry, Jesse. I just, _can't _work with him. _I just can't." _Blaine turned around swiftly and ran down the corridor into the nearest bathroom. _Kurt._ He needed to call _Kurt._ He fumbled with the keys to unlock his phone and finds Kurt's number.

* * *

"That's everything, Perri. Thank you."

Perri waved as she disappeared from the office just as Kurt's phone rang. He was puzzled by Blaine's name on the screen, it was early morning in L.A. He thought Blaine'd be in the studio.

**_"Blaine, is everything okay?"_**

**"I can't do it, Kurt."**

**_"Do what? Blaine, what's wrong?"_**

**"J-Jesse's other producer."**

**_"What about him?"_**

**"It's...it's Eli."**

**Kurt almost dropped the phone when Blaine mentioned that name. It couldn't be him. It just couldn't "****_As in..._****that****_ Eli?"_**

**Blaine whined out a yes. "I can't do it, Kurt. I can't see him again."**

**"****_I know, babe. It's okay. Just stay calm."_**

**"But I don't wanna let you or Violet or Aubrey down. Maybe I should just go back-"**

**Kurt cut him off. ****_"Blaine. Deep breaths. We're already immensely proud of you and how far you've come. We won't think any different if you quit. I know you think you're letting us down, but you're not. Okay? Now, calm down, go back in there and tell Jesse that you can't do it. Tell him thanks for the opportunity but no thanks."_**

**"O-okay. I'll call you after? Wait, you're at work. Oh god, I didn't even think of that. I'm sorry for interrupting you."**

**_"It's fine. I wasn't busy, I just finished going through fabric swatches with Perri. Be brave, okay? And call me when you get back to Cooper's. I love you, Blaine."_**

**"I love you too. Thank you, Kurt. You always know what to say. I'll talk to you soon, I promise."**

**_"Bye, Blaine."_**

Blaine hung up, composed himself and walked nervously out the cubicle. He was shocked to see Valerie re-applying her lipstick in one of the mirrors. She squeaked when she saw Blaine in the corner of the mirror. "Blaine! Why are you in the ladies room?"

"I-um I didn't realise it was. I just ran into the nearest place. Sorry. I'm going now anyway."

He ran sharply from the bathroom to Jesse's office, composing himself once again. He knocked nervously and waited for his cue to enter. Jesse yelled and Blaine walked in. Eli was nowhere in sight.

"Take a seat." Blaine nervously sat down opposite Jesse's desk. "Start talking."

"Okay. Back in high school-my senior year, I did the most _stupidest_ thing in my whole life. I haven't thought about it in years, I was a wreck. Seeing Eli again just...brought everything back."

"What did you do, Blaine?"

Blaine swallowed, his pulse racing. Millions of images flashed through his head. First he saw himself buttoning his shirt in Eli's room, then it flashed to Kurt's grief-stricken face in Battery Park. The first few notes of Teenage Dream floated through his head, barely audible. His audition for Grease when he ran off the stage in floods of tears, how nobody went after him. The words Kurt spoke to him that felt like a punch in the heart, even though he knew he deserved them. _"Relationships are about trust! And I don't trust you anymore."_

He blinked back to the present and stared at Jesse, on the verge of tears. He whispered. "I-I cheated on the love of my life."

Jesse couldn't be sure if he heard him right. "Say that again?"

He cleared his throat. "I cheated on Kurt. With Eli."

"Oh, give me a break!"

"Excuse me?" Blaine asked.

"So what, you cheated? It was high school! That's the time _to cheat_. Nobody cares about it then! So, you're saying you can't work with one of the _top producers_ in L.A because you cheated with him on someone who you're probably not even with now?!"

Blaine was speechless. _This _was the Jesse St James Kurt warned him about. He began to get angry.

"For your information, _Jesse,_ not everyone is a stuck up douche bag who doesn't give a crap about other people! It almost killed me what I did to Kurt. If he hadn't taken me back I don't know what would've happened! That was the biggest mistake I've ever made because I hurt someone I love with every fibre of my being, but coming here to meet you was a close second! I'm sorry, but there's no way I'm signing _anything_ here. Not with people like you." He ran a hand through his slightly gelled curls and huffed out a laugh. "God, Kurt warned me about you. And he was right. Jesse St James totally Jesse St Sucks. Goodbye, Jesse."

He got up and reached the door when Jesse spoke again. "Wait!"

Blaine turned begrudgingly. "What?"

"I haven't been called Jesse St Sucks since high school. Who exactly are you married too?"

"Check my file, Jesse. I have two surnames for a reason."

Jesse quickly scrambled through his files until he found Blaine's. He laughed slightly as he read. "Hummel-Anderson? You're married to Kurt _Hummel_?"

"Problem?" Blaine scowled.

"Wow. No, no problem. I just always assumed he'd grow up alone singing girl's songs alongside Rachel for money."

That did it. Blaine turned around sharply almost in Jesse's face and nearly spat the words at him. "Kurt Hummel is a more decent person than you will ever be. He doesn't deserve anything less than the love he receives daily, and if you so much as put a scratch to his name so help me god I will track you down. We clear?"

Jesse mirrored Blaine's posture. "Crystal. Now get the hell out of my building."

Blaine stood up and swiftly walked out into the reception area. "It was nice to meet you, Valerie. But somehow, I don't think I'll be welcome back here. I'll see you."

"Blaine, what do you-"

There was a thunderous crash from Jesse's office followed by "Damn Hummel!"

Blaine smirked. "Bye, Valerie."

He got back to Cooper's apartment in record time and slumped down on the sofa sighing.

"You're back early, squirt. What happened?"

"Coop, you remember Eli?"

"The same Eli that you almost screwed up my favourite gay couple with? Yeah, I remember him."

Blaine laughed slightly. "Yeah, well it turns out he's Jesse's other producer."

"Please tell me you called Kurt."

"Of course I did. I explained to Jesse that I just couldn't work with him, and he flipped out."

"What do you mean...flipped out?"

Blaine recounted everything that had happened not an hour earlier and Cooper listened intently in disbelief. Blaine sucked in a deep breath when he finished the story and waited for Cooper to say something.

"Wow. Sounds like you dodged a bullet working for an ass like that."

Blaine laughed haughtily. "Oh man, Coop. You always know what to say."

Cooper smirked. "One of my many charms."

"One of your only charms you mean." Blaine muttered, before feeling the thwack of a heavy pillow collide with the back of his head. "Coop!"

"What?! I didn't do anything! It was the pillow!"

Blaine smiled mischievously before grabbing the largest pillow on the couch and aiming it directly at Cooper's stomach. Cooper groaned as it impacted and got an evil glint in his eye. "You're dead meat, Blainers!"

Blaine laughed as Cooper launched himself at him and began to tickle his ribs. "Don't-call-me-Blainers!"

Eventually Cooper had to stop for breath and Blaine scrambled as far away as he could while staying on the couch. Cooper exhaled a laugh. "I'm gonna miss you, Squirt."

"I'll miss you too, Coop." He threw one more pillow at Cooper which messed up his hair completely. Cooper looked at him in disbelief and Blaine smirked. "I told you, don't call me Squirt."


	14. Blaine's Back!

After all the drama with Jesse the day before, Blaine was thankful that Cooper decided to take his mind off it. He'd thrown a pillow at Blaine to wake him up and told him they were going to have a 'brotherly day together' before Blaine's flight that night. Eventually they ended up at the gym. Cooper slowed his pace on the treadmill when he saw Blaine knocking all life out of a punch bag. Blaine looked over at him, eyes etched with anger and frustration. "Is that Jesse or Eli?"

"I've morphed their heads together." Blaine scowled as he continued punching. He stopped for breath and nodded gratefully as Cooper passed him a water bottle.

"You're really taking this hard, huh?"

Blaine nodded. "It's just, seeing him again brings it all back. I never want to do anything like that again, you know how much I hated myself after, Coop. And then for Jesse to just insult Kurt like that. It makes my blood boil."

Cooper patted him on the shoulder. "You wanna do some weights?"

Blaine nodded and followed him to the weight room. He and Cooper took turns benching for each other, Cooper easily lifting twice what Blaine did. He replaced the bar bell and sat up, flexing his chest and smiling flirtatiously at the blonde who was bending down deliberately low; glancing at him as she stood back up. Cooper winked and she bit her lip before turning around. Blaine rolled his eyes. "It's not a day out with Cooper Anderson until he flirts with at least three women. That's the third."

"Got that right. Now come on, we're going for pizza before I take you to the airport."

"Pizza? Really? We just spent the day exercising and you want pizza? At least go to Subway or something."

Cooper clapped him round the head playfully. "Shut up, Blaine. Since when do you reject pizza?"

"Fine."

Kurt was standing at the arrivals bouncing on his toes excitedly. The minute he spotted that memorable head of hair, he ran over and threw himself over him.

"Um...can I help you?"

Kurt pulled back and his eyes went wide with horror. "I am so sorry! Oh god, it's just your hair is so similar to my husband's and I just assumed it was him and oh god this is so embarrassing-"

He felt a hand tap on his shoulder and swiftly turned around to see Blaine holding his side laughing like a maniac. "Kurt-you-oh god-you just-complete-ly-threw yourself-at a-stranger."

Kurt turned back to the stranger. "Once again I'm so sorry. This is the man I mistook you for. I hope I didn't scare you too much."

The stranger mumbled something incoherent as he walked away and Kurt threw himself over who he knew was actually Blaine. Blaine's laughter was just starting to subside and his body shook in Kurt's arms until he wrapped his around him back.

"Aside from the fact that you thought someone else was me, I missed you."

"It wasn't that funny, Blaine." Kurt scolded. "But I missed you too."

Blaine pulled back first before cupping Kurt's face and kissing him passionately, not caring they were in the middle of an extremely busy airport. Both pulled back and smiled breathlessly. "I think I missed that the most." Blaine said.

Kurt rolled his eyes fondly and tugged at Blaine's arm. "Come on, dummy. We have a lot of catching up to do."

"Daddy!" Violet yelled, bounding happily across the playground and straight into Blaine's arms. "You're back! You're back!"

Blaine chuckled and planted a kiss on her forehead. "I'm sure am, sweetie."

Violet gripped his shirt as he put her over his shoulder. "I missed you, Daddy."

"I missed you too, Violet." He elbowed Kurt. "Both of you."

Kurt grinned and got into the car as Blaine sat in the back with Violet, talking about nothing and everything.

The next day they drove out to see Aubrey and went out for lunch, the four of them a family again. Aubrey near-enough choked on her drink when Blaine told her how Kurt had thrown himself at a random stranger in the airport and Kurt swatted his arm lightly before rubbing a hand over Aubrey's back to calm her down. Violet giggled and sidled into Blaine's arm where he gently ran his fingers through her hair.

"Daddy! You'll mess up my hair!"

Blaine laughed. "You are so much like your Papa, Violet."

Violet looked confused and pouted slightly. "But I have your hair."

Kurt interrupted. "You may be like me personality-wise Violet, but you most definitely get that pout from your father." Blaine laughed loudly and nodded in agreement before the waitress came over. "Well this looks very cosy. What can I get you lovely foursome?"

They ordered their food and nodded gratefully to the waitress who quickly brought their drinks over before going off to place their meal in the queue. Kurt ordered two glasses of champagne for him and Blaine-claiming that they could get a cab back and have the car picked up tomorrow morning, apple juice for Violet so she could have fake champagne and Aubrey just ordered a coke. Blaine raised his glass in a toast claiming it was "to family" before smiling discreetly to Aubrey. Just as they said that, Kurt's phone rang. He checked the caller I.D and was confused as to why Jennifer was calling.

"It's Jennifer." He told the table before answering the phone.

"Hi, Jennifer. Is everything okay?"

"Mr Hummel-Anderson. Everything's fine. I'm calling to inform you that Aubrey's adoption has been finalised. All you need to do is sign the paperwork, and she's officially yours." The professionalism in her voice faded and Kurt could hear the smile in her voice. "You did it, Kurt! She's your daughter!"

Kurt could barely believe what he was hearing. "Jennifer, repeat that just so I know I didn't imagine that. Please."

"Kurt. . ' .Blaine's."

"Oh my god. Thank you! Thank you so much!"

Blaine tugged on his sleeve, wanting to be informed what Kurt was almost breaking his smile over. Kurt just signalled a '1 minute' sign.

He hung up, thanking Jennifer once again for everything before turning to Aubrey.

"Well, Aubrey. Looks like you're an official Hummel-Anderson."

Aubrey's mouth hung open as Blaine launched himself across the table to hug Kurt and Violet clapped excitedly. Kurt turned back to her when Blaine released him.

"You okay? Aubrey shook her head bringing her back. "They actually finalised it?"

Kurt nodded happily. "They really did. How do you feel?"

"I don't feel any different, really. I mean, I already considered you my dads anyway, only now it's official."

"We can start moving your stuff in tomorrow if you want?"

Aubrey nodded and smiled, quietly reassuring Kurt that she was okay.

Blaine raised his glass again. "I guess it really is to family."

They all clinked their glasses together and said "to family".


End file.
